


The Three Spiders

by SonnieCelanna



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abusive Midoriya Hisashi, BAMF Kendou Itsuka, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Defensive Itsuka Kendou, F/F, F/M, Kendou Itsuka is a Good Friend, Komori Kinoko Is A Sweetheart, Komori Kinoko is a Good Friend, Long, Midoriya Hisashi Being an Asshole, Midoriya Hisashi's Bad Parenting, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Multi, Protective Kendou Itsuka, Quirkless Discrimination (My Hero Academia), Quirkless Kendou Itsuka, Quirkless Komori Kinoko, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Shy Komori Kinoko, Spider-Man Midoriya Izuku, Struggling Parent Midoriya Inko, Two Shot, Vigilante Kendou Itsuka, Vigilante Komori Kinoko, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Worried Midoriya Inko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnieCelanna/pseuds/SonnieCelanna
Summary: Quirkless.That was the reason they were rejected from U.A. High School. They were quirkless and thus, in the school's eyes, apparently unable to be heroes. They were sent off on their on paths... but Izuku Midoriya, Itsuka Kendou and Kinoko Komori refuse to accept that! They can be heroes and they will, even if they have to find a new way to do so.And with that decision made, had came the rise of the Spiders. The truest hero Japan had seen since All Might, the quirkless vigilante Spider-Man pathing the way to a new future with his truly heroic deeds to show everyone what the quirkless can do, backed up by his fellow vigilante's Spider-Woman and Silk!But as nefarious plots unfold in the present, Izuku has to confront his past and their origins as they fight to uncover what is happening and stop the villains involved before it's too late!So watch out Japan, because The Three Spiders are here to show the heroes how it's done!
Relationships: Izuku Midoriya & Original Characters, Midoriya Izuku & Midoriya Hisashi, Midoriya Izuku & Midoriya Inko Midoriya, Midoriya Izuku & Sensei | All For One, Midoriya Izuku and Max Dillon, Midoriya Izuku/Kendou Itsuka/Komori Kinoko
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	The Three Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> After several weeks of writing, I can now finally prevent the first half of a project I am very proud of! Presenting the Three Spiders, a massive Spider-Man Izuku Midoriya story with it's own soundtrack and cover art to boot! I hope you all enjoy! (Be sure to open all hyperlinks in new tabs so that you don't lose your place in the story when you turn on the music ^-^)

Musutafu City, Japan, is many things. The home of Mount Lady, Death Arms, Kamui Woods and their sidekicks. The city with the ‘retirement’ home of the number one hero, All Might. Sadly, a breeding ground of quirkless discrimination, despite more than thirty percent of the population still being quirkless.

There was one thing it was above all though, one thing it was known for more than any of that. It was the home of chaos and crime, the one city in Japan which had never felt its criminal underside wane even in the face of All Might.

But the city didn’t need All Might. They didn’t need Mount Lady or Death Arms. No, despite the fact that even at this very moment, there was a woman coated in flames, screaming manically as she threw fire from her hands into a crowd, flames rocketing at an innocent woman.

They all knew there was someone far more reliable on their side.

The flames never reached the woman as a green blur grabbed her and pulled her aside, setting her down. Her saviour couldn’t be said to stand tall exactly, being only a few inches taller than five foot, but he did stand proud and confident, in a suit that had become iconic to Musutafu in a short few months.

“Thank you… thank you…” The woman sighed in relief, as her green-clad hero checked her over.

“You’re okay?” He asked, voice distorted but oddly high pitched. You’d expect it to be deeper than it was.

“I’m alive. Please, just stop her!” She said as she turned, hurrying off. The one she left behind, a vigilante far better known than almost any of Musutafu’s heroes: The Spider-Man.

His eyepieces, with vibrant green metal rims which could emote for him and pure white lenses to hide his eyes, narrowed as he turned and walked up to the flaming woman who was growling. Her hair was long and flowing, with pure white glowing eyes, while her modesty was covered with only the fire and nothing else. Small patches of her pale human skin could still be seen through the flames.

The Spider-Man’s suit lit up, the leather material it was made of shining from the flames, illuminating the otherwise dark green skin-tight jumpsuit he wore. It went from his feet up to his chest, where it opened up to reveal what was beneath. Pitch black spandex, as dark as the souls of the villains it would come to face, lined with blood red web patterns. He wore brighter red sneakers and fingerless gloves, along with similarly red utility pouches sewed onto the fabric of his costume. He had a white spider insignia on his chest, along with white highlights running up his arms, past his chest and down to his waist. On his wrist were metal bands, containing one of the secrets of his success.

“Spider-Man!” The villainess snarled, flames turning brighter as she glared at him. “You can’t stop me!”

“We’ll see about that, cause I’m sure I can stop you…” He trailed off and in his vision, his lenses came to life with a H.U.D, a small square grabbing the woman’s face and running her through a local police database. A second square popped up as the first suddenly disappeared with text within. ‘No Match Found.’ “…You!”

“Fire Mistress!” She screamed, flames ripping out her mouth at him only for him to roll to the side, before throwing out his hand and pressing down his pointer and middle fingers. A white sticky web-like substance suddenly grabbed the woman by the chest and he yanked her forward and delivered a roundhouse kick to her head, even as he kept talking.

“Mistress?! Better not let my partners know about this then, they would _not_ approve!”

“ **Get away from me!** ” Fire screeched as she ducked to the ground and rolled around, turning and putting her hands together before sending a powerful fiery explosion right at the vigilante who barely had a chance to go wide eyed before he was blasted backwards. “Stupid quirkless idiot. Now- Gah!”

She was suddenly hit in the face by webbing, clutching at it as Spider-Man stood up.

“Now now…” he breathed out, clutching his chest and shaking his head before crouching into a fighting position, rushing forward. “No need for a fiery temper!”

He slid under an incoming fist and jumped onto the roof of a car, flipping upside down as he did so and sending a web out his web-shooter attached to his left wrist, grabbing the woman from behind and flipped forward as his arms glowed, pulling her right over his head and driving her down right into the ground ahead of him as he landed safely.

“You… stupid… **FUCK OFF!** ” The villainess suddenly launched into the air with a burst of blue fire that melted the tarmac below as she floated in the sky between the buildings. Then, in a sudden influx of hot air, all the fire disappeared, only to be absorbed into her.

“Is that… good?” Spider-Man asked, before suddenly hundreds of windows exploded and fire came pouring out them all towards her as she grew in size. “…So that’s a no. HEY! ENOUGH! WHAT, YOU SCARED OF A LITTLE SPIDER-“

“SHUT UP! THEY DESERVE THIS! YOU WON’T STOP ME FROM DOWN THERE!” She screamed as a sudden pulse of heat escaped her. “I’M GOING TO RAZE THIS PLACE TO THE GROUND!”

BOOM!

Spider-Man jumped as he turned and his eyes widened as he saw buildings beginning to crumble. He let out a small growl as he turned back. ‘Got to end this and now!’ “Fine, if I won’t stop you down here then I’m on the [ way up! ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x2QFRU7_mwc)”

His entire body briefly glowed before he launched up, using a web to zip to the nearest wall and ran up it, zipping to another taller building to keep running. His H.U.D flashed red as a dot appeared on the side, indicating an incoming massive heat signature and he turned to see massive flames coming down towards him.

Without a second thought he jumped off the wall, sending a web out that landed right on Fire’s chest, as he swung under her and then over, reaching the point above her in the sky.

He sent out two webs to the ground beneath and yanked hard, launching himself right at her as he flipped his body over to have his feet land first, right into her stomach, just as he extended his entire body from the crouched position it was in. The glow around him brightened briefly before dissipating as the force exploded out right into Fire Mistress, sending her flying back across the city as Spider-Man flipped back and began swinging forward.

“Didn’t your mother ever tell you playing with fire is dangerous?!” He asked as he swung up high, only for two heat signatures to appear on either side of him in his H.U.D.

With shock he quickly looked to both sides to see massive crescent waves of flame powering towards him and he reacted instinctively, flipping his entire body around and lying flat in the air as the fire passed him.

Unfortunately, this led to a new issue.

BOOM!

Both buildings either side of him took the full brunt of the attack, walls caving in and people within screaming as floors began to fall forward, turning into ramps leading to falls and certain death.

Spider-Man immediately stopped his path towards the villainess, as a new priority made itself known to him as his H.U.D popped up with many, many purple dots; Civilians in danger.

He heard the cry of a baby and cursed as he spotted a stroller leaving the safety of the ground and falling through the air alongside an older gentleman from the second building across.

The cracking of wood and screams alerted him to the fact there was no way he’d be able to catch them all and put them on solid ground one by one before someone fell further then he could help. With two webs to the floor he launched himself past them and went onto a new plan, turning upside down and quickly tapped a button on his web shooter, causing a massive amount of webbing to shoot out the sides and create a large massive hammock of webs. 

He moved fast, running over walls and around to rapidly increase the size and noticed at the last second all but one hand landed on it, the baby safe in the man’s hand as he returned it to the mother. There was one girl who had fallen further however and Izuku quickly launched after her. In an instant he was beside her, holding her around the waist and swinging upwards again, flipping backwards onto the web hammock and setting her down. “You okay?”

“Y-Yes, Mister Spider-Man… t-thank you!”

“No problem.” He sighed, before standing, putting out his hands which began to glow. “Everyone clear a path either side, I’m going to make a hole for you to all get back in and escape!”

No one needed to be told twice, all moving to the edge of the hammock as two web-lines shot out and attached the solid brick walls either side, before beginning to glow the same as Izuku’s arms. Then very suddenly, he cracked the webs like whips as the glow reached its brightest point. “ **IMPULSE WEB!** ”

The glow reached the walls and both suddenly caved in, creating two big holes. “Sorry about the damage, but go! Hurry!”

They all rushed out and Izuku shook his head, getting ready to jump off when a scream made him jump and a purple dot turned violently orange. Someone was in immediate danger.

He turned and felt his heart stop as he saw the older gentleman from before being picked up and brought right up to the Fire’s face, flames holding him up and no doubt beginning to burn him.

“ **COME ANY CLOSER, WEBHEAD, AND I FRY HIM!”**

“Put him down, Mrs. Badfire.” Spider-Man commanded, putting his hands up, trying to be placating as his breath hitched. “He’s not part of this.”

“ **THEY’RE ALL A PART OF THIS!** ” She screeched, creating a massive fireball above her, as though ready to burn her hostage alive. The hero’s eyes widened but right before it could do anything an orange blur suddenly crashed into the villainess’s side, sending her hurtling away as a familiar picture of a red head appeared in the corner of Spider-Man’s H.U.D.

“Not doing too _hot_ , Spidey?” She asked, making him roll his eyes as he jumped forward, grabbing the civilians around the waist and bringing him to the ground.

“Har har. Thanks for the assist, Spider-Woman. Be with you in a moment.” He said, before patting the civilian down. “You okay?”

“Y-Yeah, just in shock.” He nodded, sounding stunned and Spider-Man nodded, patting his shoulder.

“Get somewhere safe. Me and my partner got this.” The vigilante assured, sending the man off on his way before turning and zipping up to a building, running along the wall and using a web to yank the villainess to him as he delivered a blow, a backflip kick into her head that made her tumble forward.

There was an enraged shriek but before the villainess could do anything down came Spider-Woman from above, boots glowing as she landed hard into Fire’s gut and launched her into the ground below.

Spider-Man zipped to his partner, catching her and helping her onto a roof as they watched the villain below in case they got up while they waited for the pro’s to come pick her up, putting down Spider-Woman.

“Thanks.” The green and white clad vigilante said, crossing his arms. “That could have gone bad.”

“Tell me about it. Where the hell are all the heroes? This is easily an A class villain at the least and she’s caused so much collateral.” Spider-Woman pondered, making her male counterpart hum and put a finger to his ear.

“No idea. I was just swinging by when I heard all the commotion. T.A.R.A.N.T.U.L.A., talk to me.” Spider-Man said and both heard a slightly robotic voice in their ears that sounded similar to his own.

“ **It would appear all pro heroes are currently engaged with two S-Class villains on the other side of town.** **Known associates of the Tigress Titan, Howler and Spitter. Would you like information about them?** ”

“Yes.” Spider-Woman spoke before Spider-Man could. It couldn’t be properly seen with the mask on but beneath the cloth, he scowled and looked away. His eyes landed on his partner as he took in her costume.

At first glance, it was simpler than his. She wore scarlet red tights and a similarly red tank top that clung to her tight, exposing her muscular arms and well-toned stomach. On the shirt was a massive golden yellow spider silhouette that’s body rested between her breasts while the legs extended over them and to the top and bottom of the shirt.

Her shoes were mostly grey high-top sneakers with the exception of the laces which were dark red and the tongue which was a lighter red in line with her costume.

On her hands were solid bronze gloves that she carried with surprising ease, despite the kit inside including a battery, an LED to indicate the power of said battery and some of Izuku’s own inventions that also existed in his suit. They were fingerless and the exposed fingers were coated in red bandages, while her forearms were covered in similar white bandages.

She didn’t wear a mask like Izuku, at least not in the same way. Her hair was out and on full display, revealing it in its full and admittedly very pretty glory. She did however have an oversized visor that covered most of her face. The hardened lenses imitated giant oversized spider eyes just like Izuku’s own, were tinted blue and were one-way, so that no one could see her eyes. They were lined with a black resin casing that covered a majority of her face, the lower half being the exception. Her forehead had a gold tinted section imitating a spiders marking while the bottom was just open.

What most didn’t see was that within that mask was a series of small projectors, much like in Izuku’s own lenses, giving her a H.U.D, or the wires that went from the mask down into the brown backpack on her back and the extra wires that came out and went to each glove, taped to her arm with skin coloured tape.

“ **Two of three known escapees’ from Spider-Man’s take down of the De Leon crime family that moved into Musutafu city several months ago.** ” The tinny Spider-Man voice replied. “ **Olivia De Leon, Alias: Howler and Diego Alvarez, Alias: Spitter, are the two enforcers who worked under the Tigress Titan, real name unknown. The Tigress Titan, suspected to be related to the De Leon crime family, ran most operations with directions from Eneko De Leon, head of the crime family.** ”

Spider-Man gripped the fabric of his costume angrily, a move which didn’t go unnoticed by his partner.

“Hey, you okay?”

“I’m fine, just… the other one who got away was Miscinder.” Spider-Man sighed and Spider-Woman’s features softened immediately, as she put a hand on his shoulder.

“You can take a break if you need to, we can handle this.” She assured, patting his shoulder.

“It’s fine. I’d rather be here. It’s hard to think about them, but I’d rather be here with you and Silk making good memories rather than... remembering bad [ memories ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ev3zL7Khl9Y).”

Spider-Man looked into the distance, as his thoughts drifted elsewhere. To times without the mask, to…

To…

* * *

_“I’m sorry, Izuku!”_

_Izuku Midoriya felt his entire world shatter in that moment, as he stared with teary eyes at the muscular man on his screen, his hero. He wanted nothing more than to be someone who could help others, someone who could do good for others._

_But heroes had powers, and the doctor… the doctor had told him it would never happen. He’d been holding in tears, or at least trying, since that moment, even if he was failing. Now though… his one small beacon of hope, the one thing he’d clung onto to reassure him, his mother…_

_He’d asked if he could be a hero, and though it wasn’t explicitly stated, it didn’t take a genius to figure out her answer was no…_

_Life didn’t improve from that moment, in fact it just got worse. Thirty percent of the world was quirkless, which was a decent amount of people but unfortunately, it was still a minority._

_And if there was one thing the human race could be relied upon for, it was it’s cruelty to its own, who didn’t meet up with the ideals of what the world wanted, regardless of if it made sense. Hate rarely did._

_Play time at school turned into the scariest moments of Izuku’s childhood, as teachers shoved him outside without ever listening to his pleading fears, before he was tormented by his classmates._

_The beatings, the bruises and the cuts… they all hurt, but they never hurt as much as the burns. They never hurt as much as what the two people Izuku had left to turn to did._

_He had thought maybe, just maybe, somewhere in his old friend Bakugou’s heart he might be sympathetic, realize Izuku couldn’t help being born quirkless, help him. Instead, Bakugou treated it like some kind of insult to him, despite the fact Izuku had never done anything to him._

_All Izuku had done since he’d met Bakugou was look up to him, idolize him… yet Bakugou turned around and acted as though Izuku had somehow punched him in the face. He tried to be friendly and got spit in the face, literally, for his efforts._

_Eventually, by the time he was six, he’d resigned himself to accepting leaving school without being bruised up was just something that wasn’t possible if you were him. It was made all the worse by Bakugou’s quirk, his explosions._

_He could cause so much pain to Izuku, in fact he seemed to practically take delight in it. Seeing Izuku afraid and in pain, it made him feel powerful and Izuku was beginning to realize that was all Bakugou cared about. Not being a hero, not being good… just being powerful, regardless of what it meant for others._

_But not a single word, not a single explosion, not a single action Bakugou could take, ever hurt as much as what he had to deal with at home. His parents were busy people and when he was with his mom Inko, alone, he was happy. He was safe and though she didn’t support his dreams of being a hero, she still loved him and he her._

_The same could not be said for Hisashi Midoriya, his father. Not even the few seconds he’d just walked in the door was he safe from the disappointed angry stares of his father. He considered Izuku a failure, and he wasn’t shy about making it known when his mother wasn’t around._

_“You’re back.” He never said ‘Welcome back’, because to him, Izuku wasn’t welcome. “Get to your room and stay out my way.”_

_It wasn’t even ‘Out my way, Izuku’, because he didn’t have a name as far as Hisashi was concerned. He was just a stain on the household he couldn’t get rid of, yet._

_That was the sad truth, that Izuku had never been able to understand until it was a long time past fixable. Nothing he did would ever make his father like him. Without a quirk, he was nothing more than a failure to the man and that would never change._

_No matter how much of himself he put into everything he did to make the man proud, make the man like him… Hisashi would never care. When Izuku put his all into everything, his maths, his English work, going above and beyond in science classes and learning way more engineering and basic science then most kids his age ever would, Hisashi would just look away uninterested._

_He’d never eaten while it was just his father in the house. He’d made the mistake of asking for food once, resulting in the memorable line: “So you’re even so much of a failure you can’t make a basic meal for yourself.”_

_He’d thrown some bread at the floor and shooed Izuku away, leaving him to silently cry in his room until his mom came back._

_It didn’t last forever, his mother eventually found out when she started installing secret cameras to keep an eye on Izuku when she noticed the bruising and saw how Hisashi treated him._

_She couldn’t stop crying, horrified she’d never realized until eventually she’d stood up to the bastard and had a screaming match no one would have thought her capable of, as she demanded he leave her family alone forever._

_The last time Izuku ever saw his father had been when he glared at him, pulling out his phone. Izuku never gave much thought to his final words._

_“Boss? Yeah, that American job. I’m down.”_

_It took weeks of therapy and tears and reconciling properly with his mother but as he saw everything she did, everything Hisashi would never do, with the help of his therapist… he eventually realized how horrible his situation had truly been. How Hisashi had never been worth his time or attention._

_That was the day Izuku learned he had to fight for himself first, before he fought for others pride in him. If he wanted to be a hero, no one else’s thoughts on if he could do it or not would influence him. He’d be a hero, regardless of who said otherwise._

_He was determined to get into U.A. High, the most prestigious hero school in the country, no matter what it would take. Hisashi’s one good lesson to Izuku stuck hard still, even after Izuku finally began to move on._

_Other people didn’t care if you gave your all, that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t. Because that’s what gave Izuku the grit he needed to_ know _he could do this._

* * *

“Izuku?” Spider-Woman’s voice pulled him out of his reminiscing, and he looked up to see her raising a brow. “You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, just thinking.” Izuku shook his head, looking over Fire and humming with a frown. “She wasn’t there when I fought them the first time but… it seems too convenient. Two massive fights for nothing but collateral? Spitter and Howler only ever roughed up people who owed the De Leon’s money. They’d never create so much chaos unless…”

“Unless they were ordered to.” Spider-Woman realized with a start, pulling off her visor. Her pretty and concerned blue eyes were revealed as she fixed her ponytail and looked over at him, fixing the wiring up like he’d taught her to do many times before. Itsuka Kendou wore a thoughtful frown he was all too familiar with. “The heroes get distracted with them, then she shows up just a few minutes after. Had we not got involved, the heroes win, they hear about this happening, they immediately rush over…”

“They wouldn’t have time to realize if a smaller and less broadcasted crime was happening, even if it’s potentially more important.” They looked up at each other and spoke in tandem.

“Diversion.”

Itsuka cursed and quickly put her mask back on, as Izuku’s own H.U.D. flashed and a new brown haired girl with brown eyes and a red bandana appeared as a profile.

“Silk, can you hear me?” The red head beside him asked as Izuku looked over the edge, cursing as he realized Fire was starting to stir. He shot two webs down quickly to trap her by the wrists, to be safe. “We need a free pair of eyes.”

“Define free?” A familiar cute but serious voice came through. “I’m in the middle of stopping a robbery.”

Izuku looked up and quickly put a finger to his ear. “A bank robbery? Where?”

“Not a bank… A drill company.” Silk’s voice explained, sounding slightly winded. “They replaced almost all the staff here with henchies and they’re gonna strike at any second. There are multiple people in here who never should have been allowed to be hired into this building due to priors, according to T.A.R.A.N.T.U.L.A.”

“A drill company?” Itsuka asked, scrunching her face up in confusion. “Who’d want to steal a drill?”

“Too specific. Something's up for sure.” Izuku sighed, clenching his fist. “Silk, use T.A.R.A.N.T.U.L.A to look up Tigress Titan and let us know immediately if she shows up, or If the robbery begins. We’ll be there as soon as possible.”

“You got some time. One of these guys has a quirk that works better at night which isn’t for another hour.” Silk informed them. “I’ll call if I need you to get here sooner.”

“Right-“

A sudden roaring noise made both spider-themed vigilantes jump a mile in their skin as their H.U.D’s flashed bright red and showed an immediate incoming threat, right before Fire Mistress suddenly appeared in front of them again, burning blue and angry.

“No chance that fire’s gonna be blue cause it’s ice cold?” Izuku asked with a gulp. The snarl he got in response he supposed was a no. “MOVE!”

Both Spiders jumped just in time, avoiding a massive blast that blew a hole in the roof they had been standing on, as they dived down to the street below, only for Izuku to be grabbed by the throat suddenly and thrown right into the tallest nearby building, crashing into the glass hard and making him groan.

Nothing was broken and he thanked god for the padding in his outfit. Also himself, for thinking to add it.

He looked up to see an incoming blue streak of fire which never reached him as Kendou came down from above with two webs, grabbing the woman by the foot and, just before the webbing could dissolve, smashed her into the solid concrete of a building below with an impulse strike through the webs to make the strike twice as painful.

A second later a web landed beside Izuku’s head and Kendou landed on the wall above him, crawling down and tapping him. “You alright?”

“Alive.” He groaned, pushing himself up and sticking to the building. “She’s persistent.”

“And angry.” Itsuka hummed.

“Very angry.”

“Might even say she’s… a hothead?” The red head grinned, getting the closest thing to a glare Izuku’s mask could manage in return.

“I hate you.”

“You love me, you just hate that I came up with that first.” She snickered, before standing up on the wall and looking down. “She won’t stay down from that impulse for long. It put her flames out for a moment though and she’s having trouble reigniting them.”

“Maybe she needs an open flame to start her ignition.” Izuku hypothesised. “Once it’s active, she can more easily use her power but put out those flames and she struggles to reignite.”

“So we need to get rid of all her flames then make sure she can’t set back on fire.” Itsuka finished. “T.A.R.A.N.T.U.L.A, find me a water truck or some other form of portable water. Ping Spider-Man’s suit as well.”

There was a beep and both found a water truck marked for them not far away on the miniature GPS in the corners of their visions, just in time for a pissed off but thankfully weakened Fire to reappear. Itsuka cracked her neck and Izuku flexed his fingers. “I got the villain, you get the truck.”

“Well Spidey, time to [ save the day. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Vym5eZrp00&list=PLOWDZJe5wh3j2HkdsxNe7yDeZrow5XRsD&index=9)” She said, before launching off the building right past the villainess, flipping under her and shooting off. Fire screamed and launched at her opponent, as Izuku’s hand glowed and he leapt into action. 

Without hesitation, he drove his fist into her chest and threw her back with the kinetic blast that escaped his hand, before he flipped forward and dove down, going into a wide swing forward, attaching to her feet and swinging all around her to throw her off her game, landing on a roof that allowed him to be level with her, as she snarled and threw two massive streams of fire at him.

“ **BURN!”**

“Creative.” He snorted as he flipped right between the two streams, doing a backwards cartwheel when he landed, twisting and going into a run. He needed to extinguish the flames which meant his focus wasn’t to be on actually fighting her. It was on using the wind and whatever resources he could get to douse her flames.

He jumped off the roof as she went for another concentrated blast, only for Izuku to grab her by the wrists and latch onto her, ignoring the warm sensation and being thankful for the material his suit was made of not being flammable as he forced her hands apart before he flipped off, webbing her chest and using one very harsh swing to drive her right into the ground.

It achieved the effect he wanted, putting out a fair amount of the flames out, enough that she could barely maintain any flight as he came down, zipping to her using two webs that had attached to buildings and webbing her in the eyes before using a web on her back and swinging her around rapidly.

Unfortunately, just as it seemed as though Itsuka leaving would turn out to not be necessary, the villainess screamed and fire erupted from the nearby windows of the building, presumably from fires inside, making Izuku curse as his work was briefly undone.

Then, with surprising strength, the villainess yanked him forward faster than he could react and he was given a fiery backhand that knocked him down, his vision not fixing itself until he landed in a painful roll along the gravel as he coughed.

“Okay, not a great fighter but persistent. I can respect that.” He groaned as he stood up. “Don’t suppose you know anything more than angry screaming though? Maybe demanding to see the manager? I can see you as the type!”

“ **SHUT UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!** ” She screamed as she dove at him with speed, making him go wide eyed. Right before she could get to him though, a truck collided with her in the air.

The woman hit the ground groaning as the truck toppled and Itsuka stood up nearby, atop a taller building's roof. “Wrong! We know you’re not immune to trucks now!”

Izuku shook his head, focusing and rushing forward, throwing out a web at the truck to rip open the back with an impulse move, except a fiery hand caught it at the last second and burned the web as Fire stood. Then, a massive wall of fire erupted, blocking off the truck.

“Well, nice going Spider-Woman.” Izuku deadpanned.

“Hey! I saved your butt!” She shot back. “Your welcome by the way.”

“I’ll thank you once we’ve beat her.” Izuku retorted, cracking his fingers. “You fight, I got the truck.”

Before she could protest, he was off like a bullet, leaping off the side of the building and swinging around, while Itsuka sighed and rushed at the villainess directly, shooting two webs, one which was a deliberate distraction and the second the one which she used to pull Fire to the ground, delivering a harsh blow to the face.

Izuku flipped into the air, landing on the water truck as, through the gaps in the flames, he saw Fire throw a punch at Itsuka who blocked it with her forearm before delivering a quick gut punch, followed by a backhand, then a web to the shoulder to pull the woman around and deliver a boot to the face that knocked her over.

She got up, growling angrily and launching at Itsuka, trying to throw a massive fire barrage which Itsuka ducked under as though she was playing extreme limbo, using two webs to grab Fire’s feet and pulling them out from under her, leaping atop her and delivering a quick harsh blow that would knock any normal person out.

It clearly staggered and disoriented Fire as well, but she was still up and blasted her assailant off of her with ease, causing the red headed spider vigilante to go rolling across the coarse stone of the rooftop while Izuku finally managed to finish getting the truck ready and into position.

With one swift kick from a glowing foot, the front ripped open and Izuku threw the entire truck through the fire with webbing right towards the villainess, dousing her in time for Itsuka to get up and rush her, delivering one super punch to the gut and knocking her out as the water doused every last flame.

Izuku quickly rushed around the flames and came over, helping his partner web the villainess to the ground before sighing and looking up, meeting Spider-Woman’s expectant gaze. He rolled his eyes, as he spotted the pro heroes appearing in the distance and shot out a pellet into the air which exploded and briefly lit the sky up with a spider shaped firework. “Thank you for ‘saving my butt’.”

“There you go.” She grinned, clapping his shoulder. “So, we still have some time until reaching the drill place becomes urgent. So….”

“Sooo?” Izuku raised a brow, his lips quirking up as he already knew where this was going.

“Want to race, babe?” She asked, clearly excited and ready. Izuku laughed, walking over and perching along with her, right as they heard the pro heroes approaching. “Well? Roughly three seconds to decide.”

Izuku smirked, unable to resist a small tease. “You’re on, [ sunflower ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ApXoWvfEYVU) **.** ”

And he jumped off the building, swinging forward and ignoring Itsuka’s annoyed cries about hating that nickname. She’d gained it due to a little girl she’d saved once with colour blindness, who thought Spider-Woman had yellow hair and looked like a sunflower. Needless to say, Izuku found it both hilarious and adorable.

A web landed on his back making him yelp as he was suddenly tugged back and he saw Itsuka rush ahead, flipping upside down to face him in the air and blowing a raspberry. He grinned wide under the mask. ‘Oh you’re so on!’

He dived straight down, before coming up in a large swing, getting up very high above everything before again diving down and passing the girl as he swung around a corner right before she could do anything, quickly changing direction and flying into the tight gap of an alleyway, running on the wall and jumping out, very well acquainted with the city.

Itsuka was not one to give up easily however, being very proficient with web swinging and using a lot of little tricks to preserve her momentum and keep up with Izuku despite his shortcuts, jumping off a roof with a loud happy laugh that was contagious and made Izuku laugh as well as his heart swelled.

Then he grinned as he spotted the drill company just a few blocks away and got an idea, launching right at Itsuka and grabbing her arm, causing her to let out a yelp as he hugged her tight and went into a dive, before swinging up for both of them and letting go everything aside from her hand, throwing her up.

With a whoop and a laugh, instead of being mad she dived right at him, catching him around the waist and turning in the air before making them both dive and start swinging for them, flipping around him.

Then finally they ended up on a straight, arms wrapped tight around each other’s waists as they used one web shooter each to swing for both of them as they held each other tight, making quick time to their location as they both beamed, landing on the roof a moment later and laughing as they stood up and playfully shoved each other.

“Thanks for the warning, jerk.” Itsuka chuckled, kissing his cheek through the mask.

“You’re welcome, sweetie.” He chuckled, before spotting a short brown haired girl up ahead. “Silk, we’re here!”

The girl turned and pulled down her blood red bandana mask, smiling wide and adorably, her hairy messy and frazzled but in a cute and somehow neat way. It covered one eye but exposed the other, showing it to be chocolate brown with a little sparkle in it. Kinoko Komori, the face behind the most social of the three spider-themed vigilantes.

She wore a mostly black suit except for the torso area which was white with a red webbing part and a small stylized ‘S’ in the centre of it. Her upper legs and arms also had white zigzags breaking up the black.

She was the only one of the three who didn’t utilize a H.U.D, the upper portion of her face completely uncovered aside from some very carefully applied contacts that changed her eye colour. The girl was more carefree then her counterparts, and she was also much less at risk if her face was discovered.

No one knew where she lived, she legally didn’t exist and most people would never give up Silk’s identity if she told them, even though she didn’t. As for the lack of a H.U.D, she instead used an audible version linked up to her ears, as she worked much better with an audible version. Using visuals tended to overload her with too much information, but her natural social aptitude made it easy for her to work with an audible version.

It had taken hours for Izuku to perfect, but that was nowhere near as long as it had taken to make his suit and the initial versions of all their gear. He could still hardly believe they’d actually met before, a lot sooner than he ever realized.

How did they meet?

* * *

_Izuku’s entire world felt as though it had been turned upside down when the teacher had suddenly appeared when he’d gotten off the bus en route to U.A’s training city where the practical exams would be taking place._

_Did they know about the support gear he had on? He’d not had it approved because there had been no time when he’d finished the building and repairs, but he knew he couldn’t go in without it. He stood no chance if he didn’t have his web shooters._

_“Izuku Midoriya?”_

_“Y-Yes, sir?” He asked, only to be grabbed around the arm by the gruff black haired man. He could only guess he was a teacher because of a badge he wore, otherwise one would think he was a random hobo who had wandered onto campus._

_“You need to come with me.”_

_His throat dried, and he was vaguely aware of a brown haired girl a lot shorter then himself also being taken by another teacher, who looked dead eyed and quiet, scared even._

_Ten minutes later, he found himself in the office of one principal Nezu with the brown haired girl when another girl appeared, with red hair and clear anger at how she was being handled, stealing her hand out. “Get off! I’ve done nothing wrong!”_

_“I’m afraid I must speak to the contrary.” Nezu sighed, standing up with a frown. “U.A. has a clear set of rules for attending the exam. One of them is that no one who lacks a quirk may take part.”_

_“B-But, it’s listed I h-have a quirk.” Izuku dared to speak up, unable to believe he just lied to the principal, who just sighed again._

_“Indeed, that is what an initial glance at the records tell you, but we check every student who comes in, to be safe. Call schools and such. We know all three of you lied about having quirks of some form to enter and take part. All of you are in fact quirkless.”_

_“So what?!” The redhead demanded angrily. “We’re lesser?! We’re not allowed to be here?! We’re people, not glass!”_

_Izuku silently agreed but didn’t dare speak up to Nezu, even if at that particular moment the urge to use the web shooter on his mouth was secretly floating around the back of his head._

_“I’m well aware of that, however rules are rules.” Nezu responded, as if the case was settled. “I am sorry, but I will have to call all other hero schools and alert them to your existence, for your own safety.”_

_“For our safety?!” The red head practically snarled, looking as though she wanted to murder someone. Probably Nezu. “What about every other students' safety?! You let people who have slightly sharper nails then the average person take part but screw us because we were born different?!”_

_“Miss Kendou-“_

_“I didn’t train in dojos my entire life, and go through every single defeat and beat down I got from the assholes there just to be spat in the face by some uptight quirkists in disguise as heroes!”_

_“Miss, calm down-“_

_“S-S-S-Sir…. P-Please… please… we t-t-t-trained r-really h-hard f-for this… this is a-all I w-wanted… please…” The smaller brown haired girl looked closer to tears. “P-Please l-let us j-just prove ourselves, isn’t t-t-that_ f _-_ fair _?”_

_Nezu sighed. “My answer is no. I am sorry, but this line of work is far too dangerous. We don’t allow people like you for this reason. Nothing you can say or do will change that. Please, do not make this worse on yourselves and just go_ [ _home._ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGF_XQ0eR6w) _”_

_That was the moment Izuku’s world crumbled for what felt like the hundredth time in his life. All he’d ever done is train for U.A., prepare himself mentally, then physically. All his dreams, his entire future, maybe not focused on the school specifically but on getting into any hero school to become a hero._

_But instead, the very school he had hoped would help him prove to the world the quirkless could be heroes, instead turned three of them away and threw them out._

_Neither of the three had spoken to each other as they were escorted to the gate and essentially thrown out on their faces. ‘Kendou’ was beyond angry, storming off all to suddenly muttering in a rage._

_The brown haired girl might have been a good friend to end up getting, if either of them had been up to talking. Except she was exceptionally shy it appeared, practically running from the others as well and Izuku, he was too busy processing his entire world shattering to really focus on others._

_He’d walked home. He didn’t even get on the train, he quite literally walked all the way from U.A. back home, on autopilot as his mind disassociated, in shock._

_He always thought he understood the quirkists. Person without quirk equals easy target. Easy target equals good for bullying._

_But that didn’t match up here. Heroes weren’t the type to bully others (usually), which left him beyond confused. How could heroes be quirkists? But they had to be, that was what just happened…_

_He felt sick, and sad, and angry and frustrated and like the entire world was out to get him. As though everything he did, the universe saw and laughed, attacking him for._

_The weeks that passed felt more like months. He was barely eating, barely sleeping. He mostly sat around, staring blankly at the wall unable to process anything. Bakugou’s laughing taunts, his mother’s concerned pleads for his attention, nothing could get his attention._

_He just wanted to be a hero._

_He just wanted to be a hero…_

_HE JUST WANTED TO BE A DAMN HERO! WHY WAS THAT SO BAD TO THE WORLD?!_

_Finally, one day before high school would start, when he still had none as far as he was aware, he finally lost his ability to keep acting aloof, feeling a panic attack, fear, anger… so much emotion overwhelming him that he had no choice but to run._

_He ran from home, through the streets and into the night, eventually reaching a familiar spot. The warehouses near Dagobah beach._

_Very few people came here, so it was a great place to hide from others, and it was a great spot for a hero nerd like himself. It was where old heroes not so secretly stored their old support gear they no longer used. It had an oversight in the security._

_Certainly no one with a quirk could access it, but as it would turn out, the quirkless could walk in with ease, without setting off any alarms. Izuku had found out when he’d gone to hide from his bullies one time and now he occasionally hung out there._

_It was also how he’d got the idea for his web shooters. Analysing the tech. He never stole anything, he just looked around, grew to appreciate and love the gear around him. The stuff that quirks couldn’t do._

_The web shooters themselves had been his own invention, while the formula for the webs had been borrowed from another hero who had left the concoction’s recipe with his gear._

_A suddenly rattling noise made Izuku jump and he turned, seeing the door about to open. With a worried gasp, he dove under a table, hiding just in time to see two pairs of legs walk in. Men, judging by the boots._

_“God damn vigilantes doing our job…” The gruff voice of Death Arms came. “If they want to play hero so damn much, they should get a license.”_

_“Some of them can’t.” The second voice, undoubtedly Kamui Woods, pointed out._

_“Because they’re villainous maniacs.”_

_“Well, some of them.” Kamui deadpanned. “You have to admit, Darkstep’s a pretty useful ally when it comes to keeping civilians alive.”_

_“I guess, but that’s our job! He’s got no training! He’s a danger to himself and others, taking part.” Death Arms grunted. “And now we have to go fetch things for him like maids.”_

_“Wouldn’t we be butlers cause we’re guys?”_

_“Whatever. Here, Airjet’s old Pressure Cannon.”_

_After a few moments and grunting, the two men left, leaving Izuku alone to his thoughts as he slowly crawled out. Eventually, his eyes fell on a pair of gear that was familiar. The support gear of Grass Spider, a pro hero whose only quirk was to cling to walls, but used many pieces of support gear to become much more powerful._

_It was all here… and more, more heroes gear. All waiting to be reverse engineered._

_The words vigilante went through his head._

_If they wouldn’t allow him to be a legal hero, he saw only one choice. He couldn’t give up now, the quirkless needed someone to prove they could do it._

_He grabbed all the gear he thought he could need and more, and he set to work._

_A month and a half later, came the first sighting of the vigilante known as Spider-Man._

* * *

  
  


“Heya, webheads.” Kinoko grinned, rushing forward and crushing Itsuka in a tight hug which she returned with a chuckle, before lifting her up and spinning her around, throwing her to Izuku who went wide eyed and caught her quickly, almost toppling over as the girls giggled.

“’S-Suka!”

“That was fun~” Kinoko grinned, snickering as she jumped down before rushing over to the perch. Izuku rolled his eyes and jumped beside her, while Itsuka took the more sensible route of just walking over and crouching. “So, Titan Tigress? She’s coming. T.A.R.A.N.T.U.L.A helped me hack into the comms the bad guys are using. She’s going to be here in about ten minutes. Once she arrives, the heist is going down. Here, I’ll patch you in.”

“Isn’t she a grand scale criminal? I don’t get why she’d put so much effort into something as small scale as a drill.” Itsuka clicked her tongue in her mouth while they listened to the idle chatter of henchmen.

“Must be important to whatever other plan she has, which means our number two priority is keeping that drill from her.”

“And number one?”

“Same as always, keep people safe.”

All too suddenly, an alarm went off making them jump and a new voice spoke, a feminine one.

“ _Hello boys._ ” The voice purred, with a heavy Spanish accent. “ _Sorry for not telling you I was coming early, but I didn’t want any heroes intercepting my plans.”_

“Crap! Go time!” Izuku readjusted his mask. “Silk, you keep the exits guarded. Spider-Woman, you help the civvies escape. I’ll try to take out as many of the henchmen without alerting them as possible.”

The girls nodded and both leapt into action, Itsuka swinging through an open window while Silk began webbing up the exits that weren’t the front door. Izuku meanwhile shot up above, before zipping down to the roof. He spotted one guard at the door inside, who went wide eyed but Izuku webbed his mouth shut before he could say anything and delivered a quick knockout blow that took him out, webbing him to the ground. “Sleepy? Don’t worry, you’ll be in a jail cell where you can sleep a bunch soon enough.”

He rushed inside, running up the wall and sticking to the ceiling where he climbed down it like a spider, coming to a door and crawling through it, scaling the wall to the roof above just in time to see a group of henchmen pull out guns on unsuspecting civilians who looked very confused.

“Always wanted to paint a room with someone’s brains.” One of the thugs licked his lips with a sadistic look in his eyes, finger on the trigger.

Then a web grabbed the gun and the next thing anyone knew, two thugs across the room were thrown against a wall and Spider-Man landed on the floor, pushing himself up with his hands to drive his glowing feet right into the sadistic thug’s stomach, sending him right into a wall with a loud crack as the wall broke and he groaned.

“Somehow, I don’t think Van Gogh or Da Vinci became master painters by using guns.” Izuku said coldly, before turning to the civilians and helping them up. “You all alright? Spider-Woman’s here. She’s going to go through each room to help everyone get out while I deal with the thugs. Just be careful, okay?”

“R-Right-“

Izuku’s eyes went wide as his H.U.D flashed red, a dot appearing behind him. He turned in time to see a gun about to be fired and he shot a web just in time to block the barrel, causing the gun to jam and allowing Izuku the chance to run and slide under the thug’s feet, shooting a web at their face in the process and yanking them down hard to smack their head off the floor and knock them out.

He stood up and shook his head, before rushing off. The next few minutes that followed was a blur of webs, guns, thugs being webbed to the roof, and lots of flips and kicks.

He uppercutted one of the final thugs before the main room, twirling in the air and spinning another two around him, smacking them clean into the walls and attaching to the one opposite. Then, yanking the final thug towards him and grabbing them by the feet, throwing them up higher to webzip into a sucker punch that knocked them out for him to web to the roof, his thoughts turned to how this was like the good old days, before being Spider-Man got complicated.

* * *

_It had been about a week since Spider-Man debuted. Izuku hadn’t done much, just gone swinging around and stopped a purse snatcher or two, but it was good. It was a rush and he felt something he’d never felt in his life._

_Right. Fulfilled. It was at that moment he had been certain he’d made the right choice. He was still working on his gear and developing it, but he’d found with the framework of so much old Pro Hero gear, he was rapidly moving on to becoming just as strong as any decent pro, just with gadgets instead of a quirk._

_At the moment, he was sitting at the table in his house eating dinner with his mother who kept sneaking glances at him, as if trying to work out a puzzle, while he was completely distracted thinking of other ways to improve himself. He had his web-shooters and he’d created lenses that could allow him to emote without removing his mask, hopeful it would help put the people he was aiming to help at ease a tad despite not being able to see his face. He’d also found special gloves and shoe soles that would allow him to stick to anything at will when he wanted, then let go simply via releasing the pressure of his grip._

_A lot of pro heroes used information gathering systems and facial recognition. Maybe if he installed miniature projectors into the framework of the lenses he could use those systems on the fly in his suit? In fact…_

_If he salvaged the various AI systems present in multiple pro’s gear, he could theoretically learn how they work and work on fusing them together into one ultimate AI. From there, he could hopefully train it to recognize visuals, sounds and such, and maybe…._

_It was just a theory but perhaps he could create something akin to a Spider Sense to fit his spider themed persona. That could-_

_“Izuku?”_

_The green haired teen looked up, surprised to suddenly be called on. His mother gave him a worried look._

_“Sweetie… you’ve barely talked since U.A.”_

_“O-Oh.” He flushed. He knew he’d done it in the first month but he didn’t realize he was still being so quiet during the second._

_“I know… I know it’s been hard. But… your teachers say you keep spacing out, and you sometimes just disappear from class. I didn’t want to push it but I don’t want your school life failing because U.A. didn’t pan out…” She looked so sad… “Please, I know… I know it's hard but maybe it was for the best…”_

_Izuku felt his heart ache at that._

_“I didn’t want it to happen, you know I didn’t but… I can’t help but feel that maybe it’s a blessing in disguise.” His heart ached further and he suddenly pushed up from the table, leaving. He didn’t mean to do it so harshly but it just hurt… “Izuku, You’re not_ [ _invincible!_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SjXN1nDUdsU) _”_

_She was right. He wasn’t._

_But he was damn well capable and he was going to prove it._

* * *

_That night, as the clock struck eight, at the exact moment a figure clad in green and white dove like a bullet from the sky, pointed like an arrow rapidly hurtling towards the ground._

_It got closer, closer, closer. He was going to collide any second now, then he finally shot out a web that landed on the corner of a building and he avoided the ground by mere inches as he went flying forward with momentum, swinging around a corner and zipping up higher, backflipping into another swing through an alley, before zipping towards a taller building, rushing forward and using the spire of one building to pull himself over it with a full corkscrew flip, before doing a backwards bullet dive towards the ground, throwing out two webs at the last moment to bring himself up into a front flip that reoriented him just in time to see a van hurtling down the street well above the speed limit._

_A quick check revealed that no pros were following so Izuku shot into action, chasing the van and keeping up with ease thanks to his web swinging. He figured out the path it was about to take and made sure to swing around one building and collide right into the windshield, flipping at the last moment to now be sat between the two villains._

_“Uh… Hi?”_

_They freaked out promptly, shouting and growling and the next thing Izuku knew he spotted the glint of metal as a gun was pulled on him. He felt his heart stop but he reacted quickly grabbing it and pulling it out the thug’s grasp by hitting his stomach so he let go before disarming the gun and throwing it out the window. Fear rose up inside him and nervousness, but he couldn’t lose his nerve now! He had to keep up, how, how, h-_

_An idea came to mind. Whenever mom got nervous, she rambled about random topics. It helped keep her mind off what she was nervous about._

_“This a r-rental?” Izuku asked, ducking under a hit from the driver who hit his friend. Izuku used his webs to disengage the lock on the door. “Because p-pretty sure b-barrelling down the street like this and any bullet holes are gonna result in a ban from the company’s services.”_

_“The hell are you?!” The passenger growled, trying to leap on. “A pro!?”_

_His eyes widened. This was his chance to start making it known the quirkless were no weaker than everyone else. That they could be as strong as the rest, stronger even._

_“Pro, no. But I am a hero.” He said as drove his foot into the man’s head and knocked him into the door which opened, and Izuku kept him from hitting the ground with a web before leaping out and webbing him to the top of the van. “A quirkless hero. Now stay here a-and think about what you’ve done!”_

_He did a backwards cartwheel, catching the edge of the door to swing back in and meet the driver face to face. “How’d you get a gun a-anyways? It’s supposed to be super hard in Japan! Is a villain supplying you?!”_

_“Fuck off!” The criminal hit the brakes suddenly right as Izuku had gone to knock the driver out, resulting in him yanking the wheel at the same moment and causing the van to begin to topple over. Izuku immediately kicked the thug out the door and grabbed him with a web, webbing him to a wall and being satisfied when he heard a groan before jumping after the van, yanking the other criminal off the roof onto a lamppost right before the van started rolling and hurtling down the street._

_His eyes went wide as he saw an older woman crossing the street at that moment. He was too worried about the coming impact that he didn’t even register the cliché of it as he leapt forward and zipped past the van, turning at the last moment._

_He had no super strength or any gadget to simulate super strength. He couldn’t lift a truck or punch it back. He could, however, catch it and that’s what he set out to do, rapidly firing webs to either wall across the street and creating a wall of webs. It was the best he could do but it was coming in so fast that he could only make so much of it and he went wide eyed as it reached the point of impact._

_No time for estimations, he leapt into action and flipped around, grabbing the older woman and quickly zipping away with her, putting her down safely as he sighed in relief looking back. The van had_ just _been held by the webs._

_“T-Thank you.” The older woman said, clearly in shock. “Oh dear, t-that would have c-c-crushed me..”_

_“Well you’re fine now.” Izuku smiled kindly, not that it could be seen under the mask. Then he heard shouting and turned to see Death Arms approaching. If a pro caught him, he could kiss the good feeling he got goodbye forever. “Sorry, I g-got to go.”_

_“Wait, I don’t recognize you. Too many new heroes these days. What’s your name, sonny?” The elderly lady asked, walking slowly to him. Not too far away, Izuku could hear Death Arms shouting for him to stay still._

_Izuku turned and hurried off, but turned back for a moment as he shot out a web. This would define him… simple but upfront would be best, it had to be something good. Something memorable. It was easy, really._

_“Just your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man!”_

* * *

_Izuku let out a whoop as he finished up the last of his tech. Another two weeks had passed and the rumours about the ‘friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man’ were growing. Pros had seen him around and more and more people were finding out about him._

_He didn’t hide like other vigilantes did. He went out into the open and he made his presence known as he helped people. He was determined to prove himself, and he couldn’t do that by hiding in the shadows._

_Since the van incident, he’d gone back to workshopping and added more to his suit. More padding, the projectors he’d thought up earlier, he’d finally finished programming the newly dubbed T.A.R.A.N.T.U.L.A system. The All-Round ArachNid Technical Universal Living AI. He may have come up with the acronym before the words in said acronym but he had a theme to keep up with!_

_It was a simple system. He’d recorded various voice lines which the system could automatically splice together to ‘talk’, announcing information it discovered. It could scan faces against facial recognition to find repeat criminals and information on them, find out quirks other people possess and look up information on general databases for Izuku on the fly. Having access to old pro gear meant he’d been able to reverse engineer his way into more private hero networks, now piggybacking on the system pro heroes used to always be up to date with them._

_That was the easy part though. The harder part and the part Izuku was much more proud of as it was his hard work and analysis that had brought it about. His suit was now outfitted with sensors that could sense temperature, visuals and sounds. Compiling those three data points, his suit could make informed decisions about his environment and alert him to things he’d otherwise miss in a rush, especially thanks to being able to use especially powerful temperature sensors that were built for Pyriser. A hero who could telekinetically lift objects but only by attuning her body to the same temperature of them._

_This meant that the sensors could pick up the subtlest difference, which Izuku would use to great effect. When infiltrating places, he could use the sensitive sensors to find out where important items were being held. When interacting with others, he could tell when they were armed thanks to the guns giving off a different temperature from the person they were attached to._

_That kind of thing._

_The ‘Spider-Sense’ system was divided into two parts, using these sensors. The danger part, which already did what was previously mentioned but also could pick up on the sounds of people struggling or in distress, or the unique sounds of certain weapons, alerting the user by making the screen flash a certain colour to update them with information on what they were about to encounter, and usually placing a dot in their vision to give an estimation of where the danger was coming from._

_The second part was the travelling system, which was equally as important. Thanks to a lot of painstaking programming and sleepless nights working on the tiniest, minute details, the suit could now accurately detect the structural integrity of buildings and items around it on the fly and use that to determine the safest points to latch onto._

_Now, when swinging around, Izuku would never grab onto something unstable and accidentally bring it down, or if he did want to bring something down he’d always know which point to go for._

_T.A.R.A.N.T.U.L.A was going to be a massive part of his work going forward. It was not, however, the only new addition to his suit. The second one had taken a lot of time to modify and a lot of research into a bunch of heroes with super strength, stockpiling, electric and kinetic type quirks._

_Finally, he’d developed what he had elected to call the Impulse system. As Spider-Man, he moved at ridiculous speeds and in ridiculous ways (he was extremely glad he’d been practicing parkour since before his dad left as one of the many things he’d hoped would somehow change the man’s mind about him), which meant he was able to abuse that once he’d found some kinetic sensors in another hero’s gear._

_He’d lined the whole suit with a special material he’d had to get from a quirk store meant for mutations, claiming it to be a birthday present for a friend. The kinetic energy he built up got stored and at will, he could activate the material and that energy would convert into raw strength for a brief period, via exerting the energy in just the right amount that it didn’t all immediately dissipate (unless he wanted it to) but did have enough force to do damage. There were a few other advantages to this but he almost never used them. He’d tweaked the specs of the material for a bit and been pleasantly surprised to realize that the force the energy put out was coincidentally not far off what the proportional strength of a spider would be._

_He was beyond ecstatic and it didn’t take long until a situation came along where he could use them. He smiled as he looked them over. One could claim he was just piggybacking off the success of others, and that thought plagued him sometimes._

_But no. He may have used pre-existing parts but everything that he truly needed T.A.R.A.N.T.U.L.A for came from his own work. His web shooters may have used someone else’s formula, but the tech was his own. He’d sewed his entire suit together by hand and he’d built the impulse system and installed the entire thing on his own._

_‘I may use the frameworks of others to be a hero… but I’m not them, I’m always gonna_ [ _do it like me._ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IHfgNQANET4) _’_

* * *

_Izuku grinned as he leapt off the Mustafu based offices of Yaoyorozu industries, grinning wide as he dived past all the windows, giving a two fingered salute to some of the people working before he went into a swing and flew through the city, ignoring the sound of Kamui Woods shooting for him to stop and trying to follow with his wood._

_He lacked the grace and fluidity Izuku had however, despite being more practiced. Wood wouldn’t allow him to pull off the same things Izuku could, especially as he couldn’t stick to his walls._

_“_ **_Break-In and Grand Theft Auto at Kando Street._ ** _” T.A.R.A.N.T.U.L.A informed him, making Izuku grin. He’d yet to fail to stop a crime yet, and it had done wonders for his confidence, especially with his ever increasing popularity in the city ensuring he was rapidly achieving his goal. He was soaring high even when he was on the ground, and his confidence was far greater than it had ever been._

_“Alright then, time to get to work! Bad guys beware, the consequences of crime 101 class is in session and professor Spider-Man is eager to teach!” He whooped as he leapt up into the air and rolled over the roof of a building, running and leaping into a dive, using another building to quickly zip over the entirety of a park and swing through a tight gap coming out into the large Kando street that was home to a great many shops._

_It took him only a moment to realize what he was dealing with as he saw an obvious villain kitted head to toe in gear barrelling down the street with loot stored on the back of a motorcycle that was surprisingly somehow staying balanced as it sped down the street._

_“HEADS UP!” Izuku yelled, diving right ahead of the villain and his foot glowed as he activated the impulse system in his foot, driving his foot into the bike and causing it to break as it was suddenly forced to brake while Izuku grabbed the villain and threw him into the air. He turned and webbed the loot to the ground before turning ready to web the villain only to go wide eyed as he saw knives inches from his face which he narrowly avoided with a flip to the side._

_The villain landed on his feet and Izuku got a good look at him. He wore black combat boots and was kitted head to toe in blood red almost black cloth, he had a metallic belt with pistols holstered on either side and the middle had a circle that glowed and pulses an ominous green colour. On his hands were claws and on his belt was no doubt where the knives came from and likely more surprises. His gloves were black and metallic and a red wire ran out the left while a blue wire ran out the right, all up into a metal neck brace that also had a green wire attached to the belt in the centre. It covered his mouth and his eyes were covered by a visor that pulses between red and purple. Only a small section of his head was exposed while his hair was hidden by a bandana a similar colour as the bulk of his outfit._

_“So… Cyborg turned superhero turned villain? Or am I getting the wrong vibe from your outfit?” Izuku asked. The villain didn’t respond, just unsheathing his claws and launching forward. Izuku ducked and blocked a punch with his forearm before going to punch him in the chest only to hiss when he felt as though he’d just punched a wooden slab._

_“What the heck are you made of?” He hissed as he stumbled back. Again, no response, the villain just turned to go for his haul. Izuku shook his head and webbed down the villain’s foot. “I don’t think so!”_

_“Enough!” A heavily distorted voice came from him as he turned and threw several knives. Izuku went wide eyed as his H.U.D. flashed and he quickly leapt high with the help of the impulse system to avoid them, webbing each knife to the ground individually before coming down and delivering an impulse punch right into the villain’s chest, throwing him across the street._

_He growled and raised his right hand and suddenly a torrent of water was let loose and turned into ice in the air, hitting Izuku directly on and knocking him off his feet. He coughed and crawled out the way as fast he could, narrowly avoiding a second blast and throwing out a web to yank the villain to him, kicking him in the chest before leaping at him as both his hands glowed._

_He threw a punch, blocked, the villain tried clawing his face, dodged, he dropped down to charge into the villain, he was thrown overhead only to zip back and grab an incoming punch, twirling and forcefully yanking it down over his shoulder. A pained scream and the ripping of fabric informed his attack had worked, he likely dislocated the villain’s arm, preventing him from using his gear hopefully._

_He delivered a spinning backhand, knocking the villain back and noticed he tried to rush for the stolen goods. Izuku noticed a tattoo exposed now thanks to his sleeve that had ripped open._

_Izuku immediately webbed them down further and leapt at the villain, who tried to claw at him which Izuku dodged and quickly drove a flat palm into his arm to distract with the pain before going for what was intended to be a decisive punch to finish the fight._

_Instead, the villain turned to him just in time for him to get a full view of the tattoo that his palm strike had exposed more, and the green of his belt pulsed violently before suddenly erupting._

_Izuku was thrown back faster than he could comprehend. One second he was on his feet, the next he had collided full force with solid concrete and began to scream as his ears bleed, intense high frequency sound filling him as his entire body convulsed violently from vibrations ripping into him. His entire body felt as though it would explode._

_“THERE HE IS! GET HIM!” Kamui Woods voice came and the vibrations suddenly stopped, letting Izuku look up just in time as his vision was turning dark, to see the villain look at his haul before cursing and turning to run. Izuku saw Mount Lady give chase while Death Arms and Kamui Woods came for him._

_The villain got away and he was about to be caught…_

* * *

Finally, he busted into the main room and scowled beneath the mask. Three thugs were guarding the room, as a seven-foot-tall woman with black stripes on her body and orange skin single-handedly carried out an industrial drill on her shoulder.

Izuku cracked his neck with a slight growl and threw caution to the wind leaping off the wall right at the nearest henchmen, making them go wide eyed in surprise as the vigilante placed a hand on him and used the newly created web which he then threw to another bad guy before using his impulse strength to throw the first into the second.

The third thug pulled out a gun, but Izuku had already anticipated that and had his hand ready, shooting out a web and yanking it away, spinning in a full circle before throwing it right back at the thug’s head and knocking him out. With that done, he looked up to see Tigress smirking.

“Well well well, this place even provides dinner? I much prefer something more refined like caviar but a spider snack will do.” She grinned with a glint in her eyes. Izuku stood tall with a huff, slowly marching forward.

“Don’t go hissing before you’ve sharpened your claws.” He snapped, hands glowing. “You’re not getting away from me this time.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure. A lot of things seem to get away from you web-head.” She gave off a small, sadistic laugh. “Me, your temper, Miscinder… Oh, can’t forget dear old I-“

She didn’t get a chance to finish as she suddenly cried out in pain from Izuku punching her right in the stomach and throwing her through solid concrete, causing her to roll down the street as the drill fell off during her tumble.

Izuku rushed over with a growl, cracking his knuckles. “Don’t you even think about saying that name.”

Tigress giggled and stood up, before unsheathing sharp claws from both her hands. “Fine. If the cub wants to play, we’ll play.”

And with unparalleled speed she rushed at Izuku who quickly rushed forward as well, sliding at the last moment to avoid a claw strike and jumping on her back, wrapping his legs around her neck and webbing her eyes shot before using impulse and leaning back to bodily throw her entire body backwards into the tarmac as got up and leapt to a nearby wall.

“You’ve gotten better, Kitten.” She didn’t seem phased, ripping the webbing off her eyes with her claws. “But you’re still slow. Slower than a bullet-“

“SHUT UP!” Izuku launched off the wall so hard the concrete it was made of cracked and he rushed his opponent, throwing blow after blow in a flurry of angry attacks the villainess just barely dodged.

“You can’t hurt me while your movements are so sloppy.” She suddenly drove a fist into his stomach, knocking him back and winding him briefly. “The primal anger makes you think less clearly. I’m all too aware of that. Unfortunately for you, I’m trained to ignore mine, I can see you coming.”

A pair of approaching running footsteps caused both fighters to look behind them suddenly, only for Silk’s voice to be heard.

“Yeah? Well bet you can’t see this!”

And suddenly, from seemingly nothing, she phased into existence and delivered a harsh flying kick right into the villainess’s face knocking her back. Silk didn’t give up on her offensive however, doing a cartwheel kick followed by using Tigresses muscular legs as leverage to swing under them and deliver an upside down kick into the back of her head. Then Silk finally dropped and rolled forward, turning and barely ducking under a claw swipe, using her webs on the hand forcibly yanking the villainess back into one solid punch to the jaw.

“If you’re so good at predicting attacks you would have kept your eyes on the sky!” Spider-Woman’s voice suddenly came just in time for the villainess to look up and get a spring kick right to her face that knocked her over while Itsuka sprung back into a fighting stance. “Three on one now. Give up.”

Tigress giggled, wiping a small drop of blood from her chin as she stood up. “All three spiders? How lucky I am. I know how much of a rarity it is for you all to be in the same place at once, what with your different cities to protect.”

Izuku watched carefully, ready to spring into action at any moment. Kinoko and Itsuka doing the same as they all circled the woman.

“What was that? Camouflage?” The tall woman asked, looking at Silk with slightly annoyed yet amused eyes. “I thought all three of you were supposed to be quirkless?”

“I have my talents.” Silk’s grin behind her mask was obvious. “But don’t worry, you have yours as well. Being locked up in Tartarus for one.”

“I don’t think so.” Tigress chuckled. “I’ll have to thank an old family friend. I thought I wouldn’t need more than my primal side to do this but if all three of you are going to do this… well then.” Her eyes suddenly flashed purple. “I’ll just have to use a gift from that old friend.”

Before the spider themed vigilantes could ask what she meant, windows shattered and doors ripped open and their jaws dropped as the civilians they’d just saved and others from other buildings they hadn’t seen came rushing out like an angry rabid hoard, all growling and fighting over one another, some even descending into beating others in the crowd up as the entire street seemed to suddenly swarm with angry pedestrians. All of whom had the same purple eyes as Tigress.

“What did you do?!” Izuku demanded, shocked at the civilian’s behaviour. “What was that?!”

“They’re brainwashed, more or less.” The villainess sounded far too delighted. “Good luck keeping your precious heroic morals while stopping them. My friends, [ start a riot ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dNRC137o0j8).”

BANG!

“Oh dear, looks like they’re armed and excitable~” Tigress’s grin grew so wide it became creepy as she turned and ran as the spiders felt their throats dry.

“Oh no… bad… bad… this very, very bad…” Silk muttered as they backed up against each other.

“Spider-Man! Come on! Plans?!” Itsuka asked, sounding slightly panicked.

“I- I don’t know. This shouldn’t have been possible. We can’t hurt them!”

“Oh great!” Itsuka grumbled. “It’s only my specialty, nothing too serious.”

Suddenly, Izuku’s H.U.D. flashed a fiery orange as a warning came at the bottom of it. He looked down and went wide eyed.

“THE SPOT WE’RE ON IS ABOUT TO BLOW! RUN!”

They didn’t need to be told twice, immediately rushing out the way and jumping just in time to avoid the manhole they had been stepping on blasting out into the sky as a massive fireball erupted from below.

“We have to contain this, like, right now!” Silk said, looking around. “But how?!”

“And Tigress is getting away!” Izuku snarled, seeing her running with the drill in hand. He could go after her, he could get her… he could stop whatever this was… But people needed help. “Dammit! Alright, we don’t know how to stop the brainwashing so we have to contain them. Activate the impulse system but only at a super, super, super low amount. Less than a second. Tap them and if I programmed it right, it should work as a quick knockout blast to keep them from doing anything as we tie them down until more qualified heroes can come to help.”

“Right.”

“Got it!”

“Then let’s go!” Izuku yelled as he leapt off into the crowd, swinging right through the smoke and flipping around, coming down into the street and sliding across the gravel in a one handed crouch. His appearance instantly caused a commotion as the civilians went nuts and launched at him, determined to attack him.

He dodged claws, fire, ice, air strikes, some girl who could fire missiles out her shoulder and even someone who could control blankets who kept trying to choke him out.

He leapt over another civilian, putting his hand to their neck and causing them to crumple before he webbed them away, when he was suddenly hit hard in the stomach by a massive fist and thrown down the street, causing him to roll and cough. He pushed himself up and looked up, before groaning. “Oh you gotta be kidding me…”

He looked up and came face to face with Endeavour of all people. That must have been where the fireball came from. As if the pro wasn’t dangerous enough normally, now he was brainwashed into deliberately rioting…

What was he even doing here?!

He shook his head and focused. Endeavour was a pro with a super destructive quirk. He could handle being attacked and he needed to be taken down ASAP for the safety of everyone. Taking down the number two pro, it couldn’t be that difficult, right?

….He resigned himself to death with a sigh and rushed forward like the mad man he was leaping over a barrage of flames that seemed oddly restrained, kicking off the pro’s head and attaching to his back before zipping back and grabbing him around the neck, trying to knock him out.

It didn’t work, making him panic slightly.

“Flame out! Flame out!” He urged, only to be grabbed by the head making him wince as he was thrown across the street. He looked up just in time to feel a massive flaming boot connect with his stomach and kicking him down the street.

He coughed and barely rolled out the way of a repeat, zipping up onto a wall and sitting down, looking up to see Itsuka having the best luck taking out all her group. Silk on the other hand was being thrown around in a miniature tornado but if her whooping was indication it was more fun than scary for her.

Izuku shook his head and looked down at Endeavour. “I don’t suppose there’s any chance I can convince you to just go take a dip in the local pool?”

He just got a growl in response.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” He grumbled as he jumped off the wall, his whole body glowing. “Fine, hard way it is.”

They rushed at each other and Izuku leapt to the side at the last moment, using the pro’s arm as leverage to flip around and kick him in the face before flipping to the floor and rushing forward, driving a elbow into his stomach and upper cutting him hard enough his feet lifted off the floor as he was thrown back.

He snarled and stood, flames beginning to die down much to Izuku’s confusion. Until very briefly his face flashed plaster white with green eyes. “What the... you’re not him-“

The impostor let out an angry roar and rushed forward in a flaming barrage, throwing to fireballs forward and causing Izuku to go wide eyed, before flipping back and making a web wall to protect everyone else which fortunately cut off almost all of the flames and let them burn out.

“T.A.R.A.N.T.U.L.A., scan for me, what am I looking at?” Izuku wondered, confused.

“ **Error. Unknown substance. Facial structure not recognized. Quirk unknown.”**

If it didn’t recognize Endeavour's face, did that mean there were structural differences? Then, a shapeshifter. He stood up with narrowed eyes. Something wasn’t right about that.

Why was shapeshifter just parading around as Endeavour and how were they using his quirk?

He shook his head. He had to get the shapeshifter back to normal, and he knew only one way to do it. He took a deep breath and charged forward at speed, jumping on top of Endeavour and balancing atop one hand for a moment as he webbed the ground before attaching it to his face and throwing the man up with all the strength he could muster. He went skyward then the web did what it was meant to do, going taught and launching the man back at speed like a slingshot, smashing his face into the ground and knocking him out.

His skin began to crack as Izuku rolled him over, like plaster, then with just a tap it fell away revealing a man with no real face other than his eyes beneath, his entire head just white as plaster.

“T.A.R.A.N.T.U.L.A, who is this?”

“Shuji Hatsu, alias: The Other. Quirk: Shape Memory. It allows the user to take the form of another they have seen for several hours. The only signs that they are not the original person are their plaster-like skin, green eyes and inability to copy powers.”

“What? But that doesn’t make sense, his eyes were blue… and his skin felt fine, and he could use the flames. None of that matches that description..” Izuku frowned, before jumping as he heard a loud rumble and turned to see Kinoko was fighting with a villain who was battering her against a wall with his rapidly moving fists, causing the walls to crack..

With a growl Izuku rushed forward without a second though, knocking people out on the way and flipping where it could generate charge and get him there faster until he could finally grab the person with a web and yank him back, delivering one very quick palm strike to the neck to knock him out, webbing him down and rushing over to check on Kinoko. “You okay?”

“Fine, just sore.” She groans, standing up before grinning. “Itsuka’s done.”

He looked up and saw she was right, Itsuka despite her complaints had finished far before them, with her group all webbed up and now she was dealing with the stragglers from Izuku’s group. “Great. Do you think you two will be able to handle what’s left?”

“You doubting us again?” She asked with a smirk, making him roll his eyes.

“Never. If you can handle it, I’m gonna try and track down Tigress before she gets away.” He explained and she nodded, swinging away to another group.

“Got it! We got this!” She assured, turning invisible and lifting several civilians up suddenly. Izuku nodded and hurried up to a roof, getting T.A.R.A.N.T.U.L.A to look into every security camera it could access, looking for any signs of Titan Tigress.

It only took a minute for it to flash up with a surprising location. “ **She has been detected approaching Rarity Stadium.** ”

“Rarity Stadium? There’s an event there right now isn’t there?”

“ **The stadium has partnered with several hip-hop artists and dancing schools to hold a charity event to raise awareness for those suffering from fibromyalgia.** ”

“Okay… the hell is she bringing a drill there for?” He wondered as he leapt off the building and began swinging through the streets, running across a wall and swinging around the corner, going into a dive and using a lamppost to launch himself further ahead. “I don’t like this…”

The hair on the back of his neck brushed uncomfortably against the fabric of his mask as it stood up. Something was wrong about this.

“The De Leon crime family, the shapeshifter, Fire Mistress, everything about this is screaming about something much bigger that I’m missing…”

* * *

_Death Arms and Kamui Woods were right upon him. He saw the wood of the latter reaching out to grab him and his mind finally caught up, ducking at the last moment and grabbing it. “Sorry guys, but I have to go.”_

_And he used impulse to run off faster than they could keep up with, even if he was staggering about to fall at any moment. He tripped and tumbled, smashing parts of his suit off by accident. He could feel them tear out but he didn’t have time to worry, leaping up while the impulse was still active and shakily swinging away as his H.U.D wobbled and slowly began to fade out._

_He managed to make his escape, slow though it was, still being too fast for the pro heroes to keep up with as he swung all the way home, completely unaware of the redheaded girl who had seen him stumble and had picked up the bits of tech that had fallen out his suit._

_He eventually reached home and crashed into the park outside, coughing and sputtering as he got up and stumbled. He needed rest, that vibrational blast or whatever it was had really taken him off-guard._

_“Come on please!” A small distressed voice got his attention and he looked up to see a little girl close to tears beckoning to a cat in a tree. “Please come down!”_

_It meowed and looked as if it wanted to jump but couldn’t will itself to. He chuckled quietly to himself, the cliché not escaping his notice this time as he walked over._

_“I’ll get him.” He assured, ignoring his cracked rib and how the girl jumped as he climbed up the tree, coming up to the cat. “Here, Kitty..”_

_It titled its head curiously at him, clearly wary. He backed off and kept low, trying to not look it directly in the eyes as he spoke in a soft voice. “It's okay, I just want to help… it's okay..”_

_Cautiously, it approached him and he very gently picked it up before hopping out the tree, gently setting the cat into the girls hands. “Here you go… she’s safe.”_

_“T-Thank you… why did you do that? The other pro ignored me.”_

_“The other pro?” He asked, curious and the little girl nodded rapidly._

_“Mhm. He was all big and scary with red clothes. I thought he must be a pro because he was wearing a costume.” She explained, making him groan internally. So the villain had come this way._

_“Well, he was a jerk. Anyone who says they want to be a hero and means it helps everyone, even in little ways.” Izuku assured her, standing up. “I wouldn’t be much of a friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man if I didn’t help my neighbourhood. Be safe!”_

_“I will mister Spider-Man! Thank you!” She called after him as he hurried off, heading for his apartment, zipping up to the balcony and crawling around to his window. He got in and took off his costume, switching to normal clothes before going into the empty living room and crashing on the couch, passing out for a bit until he was eventually woken up by his mother’s screaming._

_“IZUKU!”_

_He startled awake from the shout, opening his eyes and looking up to see his mother panicked and looking him over. “M-Mom?”_

_“Izuku what happened to you?!” She practically shrieked, making him wince as he looked down and saw how bruised up he really was._

_“Stairs.” He replied quickly, groaning as he pushed himself up, hoping she’d believe him. “I wanted to c-clear my head but tripped on the s-stairs. Came back and p-passed out…”_

_“Izuku! You could have had a concussion!” She shouted, immediately rushing for the first aid kit she kept in the kitchen, coming back and setting to work on him as best she could. “Why didn’t you call me?!”_

_“Head hurt too much to think.” He excused, groaning as his mother began putting a numbing cream on him much to his relief after a few moments. “Sorry…”_

_“I’m just glad you’re okay.” She sighed after a moment, frowning. “I’m sorry we haven’t been seeing eye to eye sweetie, I really didn’t mean to hurt your feelings like that…”_

_“It's not just my feelings… I feel like…. I feel like you gave up on me.” Izuku’s mouth moved before he could, feeling his heart ache when he saw the pain written on his mother’s face. “I felt like you left me when you never told me I c-could do it. Then you s-sided with the people who have always been against me when you said it was for the best…”_

_“I…”_

_“I need to be a hero… for more than myself… for everyone suffering because of quirkists… and it felt like you stopped supporting me a long time ago…” He said quietly, pain reverberating through his entire body and not just physical pain._

_Suddenly, he had felt himself be pulled into a tight yet still gentle hug as his mother sobbed quietly. “I am so… so s-sorry, I never m-meant to hurt you like that Izuku!”_

_“Mom-“_

_“I just… I w-was scared. You’re my o-only son, you’ve been t-through enough pain and I’m s-scared of seeing you go through anymore!” She shook, gently running a hand through his hair. “I just want you to b-be safe… But I’m sorry... I promise.. I promise I n-never stopped supporting you…”_

_“…”_

_“You c-can do it, Izuku.”_

_He stilled and looked at her, shocked. “M-Mom?”_

_“You can be a hero.”_

_He felt his entire body quake, before he suddenly grabbed her in an equally tight hug and buried his head into his shoulder._

_“You c-can do it, you can be a hero and I w-will support you every step of the way. I l-love you.”_

_“I l-love you too.”_

_“And I promise, I will never leave you like that a-again.”_

* * *

_“_ **_A match has been found_ ** _.”_

_It had been two weeks since he’d gotten the vote of confidence in his abilities from his mom, and Izuku was now sat upon a rooftop in full Spider-Man gear, repaired and refreshed as he used recordings from his suit to track the tattoo he’d seen. Tonight was the first night he could set to work actually dealing with it though, between his mother’s insistence on healing and constantly checking on him and his schoolwork… “Perfect, what is it?”_

_“_ **_An identifying mark._ ** _” His suit’s AI informed him, making him stand up. “_ **_One used by an American crime family, The De Leon’s._ ** _”_

_“Like a mob? Or Mafia?”_

_“_ **_Mafia typically implies organized Italian-American criminals. The De Leon crime family is mainly comprised of Latinos born into the family and outsiders given special exceptions. There are no mentions of mob in relation to De Leon. There are over six hundred references to organized crime in relation to De Leon. Arrest reports show one arrest in relation to De Leon_ ** _.”_

_“Six hundred and only one arrest?!” Izuku went wide eyed as he snapped to attention._

_“_ **_According to multiple American sources, they have not been caught on anything proven, however are well known as dangerous and ruthless criminals. The family was once overseen by Ricardo De Leon until a decade ago. He was the most feared known criminal during his time, with the highest amount of suspected kidnappings and murders of any criminal during his era. He was only charged on a single count of attempted murder and kidnapping after his death. The would-be victim was found in a barn with many implements that could have ensured a slow and painful fate_ ** _._ **_The barn couldn’t be linked to anyone in the family but Ricardo._ ** _”_

_“What happened to him?” Izuku wasn’t sure he wanted to know, already feeling queasy from the information he just learned. He really hoped that was the only one of that family that brutal._

_“_ **_He was forcibly replaced by his son. Eneko De Leon is considered to be at least one hundred times worse._ ** _”_

_‘Of course he is.’ Izuku winced at the mere thought. How do you get worse then that?_

_“_ **_Ricardo sent Eneko to Mexico when he was ten and forced him to grow up and survive within several ruthless drug cartels, fostering an incredibly brutal and sadistic personality, as well as an unholy streak of violent crimes. He retrieved him when he was sixteen and then forced him to learn how to be as effective as his father at organized crime. Eneko allegedly used this upbringing to his advantage to overthrow his father, planting a bomb within his father’s phone that would set off when it was called by a burner phone Enko had allegedly used. There is no hard evidence to prove these claims, although it has been noted Eneko De Leon takes great delight in discussing the demise of his father, especially when he is blamed, even if he cannot be proven to be at fault._ ** _” The AI twittered on as Izuku took a seat with shaky knees. Why was someone with a mark of that family here in Musutafu?!_

_He was really worried he wasn’t going to like the answer._

_“_ **_It has been noted there was a period of time in which Eneko disappeared to Japan for several months before returning, allegedly announcing said return with a mass killing of those he even slightly suspected of having turned traitor to him in brutal ways, even if he had no evidence of such, to ensure loyalty amongst his followers. Once again, this has never been proven beyond circumstantial evidence. He would allegedly commonly send out random thugs from low in the families ranks to cause havoc that could not be tracked back to them easily. Any who are captured are usually more than likely killed before they reach court. Some theorize this to be an initiation test.”_ **

_“Anything else?” Izuku groaned._

_“_ **_Eneko De Leon runs a legal gun manufacturing and distribution business with license to sell both civilian firearms such as handguns as well as military grade weaponry. He has a quirk that is known as Shadow Second which allows him to duplicate items for an unknown period of time before they disappear, as well as evidence related to their existence. Due to his legal business making the guns his legal property until sold, and the fact he possesses a legitimate license for quirk usage, there are many theories that he covers up murders via use of his quirk and giving the clones to his subordinates, who then carry out the actual act. None of this can be proven but all circumstantial evidence points to it being likely._ ** _”_

_“And he just gets away with it, because by the time the police can investigate all they’ll find is guns that it makes perfect sense for him to have interacted with legally.” Izuku finished up with a growl, rubbing his hands against his mask. “They can’t even get him on his taxes or something?”_

**_“All signs point to the De Leon family being very competent at paying their taxes.”_ **

_“Son of a-“ Izuku hit the pole beside him in frustration. “Please… please tell me it's a coincidence that one of them was here.”_

_“_ **_…Eneko De Leon and several known members of the family who are close to him were spotted for the first time in Musutafu roughly two months ago and the identifying tattoo has been regularly spotted since then in photographs. No information is available on these other people except for Tigress Titan. Suspected second in command since Ricardo’s leadership, it is alleged she helped Eneko take over on promise of being able to use her exceptionally violent skills more freely. She has a quirk that gives her the powers of a tiger as well as the ferocity of one. Nothing else is known about her publicly. All others are known associates but even names are merely guesswork._ ** _”_

_…._

_Izuku’s gaze hardened as he stared from the rooftop over the city- his city. The place he was meant to protect. Neither the police nor the heroes in America seemed to have pulled it off so far, but he had an advantage they didn’t._

_He wasn’t bound by due process. Without a doubt he was going into far more dangerous territory then his initial patrolling for petty crimes had ever taken him, but he was the friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man and he’d be damned if he let some hyped up criminals make it anything other than friendly._

_It was time to take down a criminal organization._

_Or at least what parts of it he had available to take down at least after he upgraded his suit-_

_A car alarm drew his attention and he saw some vandals on the street below, stopping him from getting lost in his mind. He just sighed and leapt into a swan dive._

_Never any rest for the wicked._

* * *

_“Alright T.A.R.A.N.T.U.L.A., I don’t care what else happens, you prioritize all power going to the cameras recording in my lenses and making sure they get uploaded to the cloud.” Izuku told his AI as he swung out into the countryside and dropped from above in the cover of darkness, grabbing a thick tree branch to swing his body around like a pole before landing on the wall of a seemingly abandoned massive house in the countryside. “They got tracked here the most so if there’s any chance of finding something incriminating it will be while I’m here so we cannot risk losing that potential evidence.”_

_“_ **_Understood_ ** _.”_

_With a satisfied nod Izuku took a deep breath and forced a window open, crawling inside and up to the roof out of sight. Just in time as well, as one of the doors opened and in came a towering woman with orange skin, black stripes and feral looking eyes marching forward. Trailing behind her were two weaker and less competent looking men. Though that wasn’t to say they didn’t still look dangerous and not to be trifled with._

_One had a fairly muscular build with pure blue eyes that seemed almost… liquid like along with a cyan mullet of long hair that flowed to his upper back, over his shoulders. He wore a black tank top and pure black long shorts. He didn’t seem to bother with footwear. He had an almost smug expression as he followed the woman, confident and deliberate in his gait._

_The other one was more nervous looking, almost jumpy as every light flickered when he passed. What little of his hair Izuku could see was red and he wore a sleeveless black denim jacket with a red long sleeved t-shirt underneath and navy jeans. His sneakers were grey and he had a blue beanie that prevented Izuku from seeing most of his hair. His irises were an electric blue and he had black sclera._

_Izuku followed silently from above, keeping up with them and following them through the house until eventually they walked into a hall and went up to a large pair of double doors. Izuku rushed in and leapt to the roof before anyone could spot his unwelcome entrance, much higher up then before. In fact, there was so much room that this study, which is what he assumed it to be based on the fancy mahogany desk in the middle of the massive carpeted room, had balconies above for the second floor._

_Izuku watched curiously as the two men stopped on one side of the desk while the woman walked around the other side and stood at attention, as if waiting. A moment later, the doors from before burst open again and a gaggle of people walked in. At the front was the infamous Eneko De Leon himself, wearing a fancy grey vest over a black t-shirt. He was bald with small red eyes that betrayed the crazy beneath the surface when you looked close, and he had on shiny black dress shoes and loose black slacks._

_Three men trailed behind him. The first was a terrifying goliath of a man, standing taller than All Might himself at a full twelve feet. His skin was hard and grey and Izuku was ninety percent sure everything but his eyes were made out of concrete. Said eyes had white irises that were like slits, similar to a serpent and he caused a thud with every step. He had a carved out haircut like mohawk and Izuku had a nasty feeling those spikes weren’t for show._

_In the shadow of the behemoth was a chuckling woman in a white tube top and dark green cargo pants, with brunette hair and similarly brown eyes who bore a passing resemblance to Eneko himself, except more tanned. The only real notable feature about her was the fact her throat looked… bloated._

_On the other side of him was a man clutching his leg and hobbling. With red patches of hair and a single glowing green eye, he wore nothing but rags and seemed to be hissing with every movement. Both in pain and in general, with little bubbles escaping from his mouth which was unpleasantly large. His skin was an ugly washed out colour that didn’t look right._

_“Was something wrong sir?” The tallest woman in the room asked, raising a brow at him. “I had thought you would be waiting for us.”_

_“That was the plan.” Eneko grunted, walking over and sitting down in the chair while the behemoth walked to the opposite side of the orange villainess, who was the closest to matching his size and yet still dwarfed. Eneko glowered at the hissing man across from him, waiting behind the blue haired and muscular stranger. “Unfortunately, Alvarez had to be taught a lesson first. ‘Reminded’ why we don’t use quirks unless authorized.”_

_“Sorry…” The man looked down with another hiss._

_“An apology won’t get that wound healed.” Eneko said coldly, before smiling at the plainer woman. “Fortunately, Olivia was able to keep his mistake from costing us. Thank you for keeping our cousin in line.”_

_“Anytime, primo.” The woman chuckled, a thick accent coming through. “So, these are the sangre nueva?”_

_“Indeed.” Eneko nodded as he sat down, opening a drawer and pulling out a revolver. The beanie wearing stranger let out a quiet shuddering breath. “But first… Where is Miscinder?”_

_A distorted voice spoke from the shadows, drawing. “Been here the whole time.”_

_Izuku jumped as he looked to see the tattooed villain he had seen robbing the stores that had brought him to this point, appearing like a wisp in the shadows. Eneko chuckled. “Always with the dramatic entrances, Miscinder.”_

_The villain didn’t reply, just crossing his arms and nodding to the two. Eneko nodded and turned to them, before smiling at the muscular man. “Well, Señor agua, Akua-“_

_“Aqua, sir.” The man said, humming. “I am abandoning the old name, I don’t need it anymore.”_

_“Indeed? Well then ‘Aqua’, I’m impressed with you.” Eneko said as he began loading the revolver in his hands with bullets, before idly spinning the chamber. “You did everything as I requested, to the letter and you went above and beyond to ensure that no evidence could be traced to us. Well done. That is the kind of loyalty I like in recruits.”_

_Eneko suddenly frowned and snapped his wrist, causing the barrel of the gun to snap in and he slowly, deliberately cocked the gun with a clear intent to unsettle them all… and it was working as his gaze slowly shifted to the beanie wearing man who was shaking like a puppy in an ice bucket._

_“I’m very, very disappointed in you, ‘Electro’. I had thought someone with your quirk and of your… infamy among the petty criminals would be willing to step up to a higher level.” He reprimanded slowly, tapping the gun before his hand began glowing and a second gun appeared in a puff of smoke. Eneko pulled it up and inspected it slowly, carefully, as though there was nothing else he’d rather be doing. “When I tell you to kill someone. You kill them. No questions. No misinterpretations. No weaknesses like mercy.”_

_“S-Sir… I… she was j-just an innocent mother! Her daughter would have been orphaned!” ‘Electro’ spoke, clearly terrified. Eneko glared._

_“Do I look as though I care? When I say you kill someone. You. Kill. Them. The mother’s company will get in the way of our business. I need her eliminated. I could not care less about some brat who I’ll more than likely never meet.” The crime boss said, shaking his head with a tut. Then suddenly he turned and pointed the gun at Electro. “Now, allow me to show you what happens to the weak within the De Leon family, Inútil.”_

**_BANG! BANG!_ **

_Two bullets ripped out, but only one hit, going through the side of Electro’s leg and making him shout out in pain as he fell over clutching it, while Eneko looked extremely confused until a green blur dropped in front of them all and landed on his feet with a flip, yanking the gun away and throwing it out a window. “No guns at the table!”_

_“You!” Miscinder growled, unsheathing his claws. Eneko only needed a quick glance at the floor to see what had happened, seeing two webs. His bullets had been intercepted by webbing but not entirely stopped. He chuckled._

_“Well well, I hadn’t expected to meet you today, but I have heard of you.” He spoke, smirking as he waved a hand subtly to the orange woman off the side, beckoning for her. “Although, I had thought you’d be smarter then dropping in amongst so many far beyond your weight class.”_

_“We’ll see about that.” Izuku narrowed his eyes and took on a fighting stance. Several of them did the same and only Eneko, Miscinder and the behemoth didn’t. The boss of the De Leon family chuckled._

_“I suppose we will. Will you be another Cuerpo upon our doorstep, or are you as spectacular as the papers claim?” Eneko smirked. “Tigress, Obelisk, we have a six o’clock to attend. Miscinder, meet us later.”_

_“You’re not going anywhere.” Izuku said with a threatening tone, that was met with a mere laugh as ‘Tigress’ relaxed._

_“I wouldn’t be so sure about that. Have fun, mister ‘_ [ _Spectacular Spider-Man_ ](https://youtu.be/c9G109_Tbfg?t=7) _’, with the enforcers. Aqua, help my dear cousins kill him. Quirks allowed.”_

_Izuku went wide eyed as he saw Aqua rush him and he immediately flipped over the man, attaching a web to his back and yanking him back with Impulse into a wall. Before he could deliver any follow up however, T.A.R.A.N.T.U.L.A warned him of an attack to the side and he immediately turned and jumped just in time to avoid a stream of green acid flying through the air that burned right into the desk having come from Alvarez._

_“Watch where you’re aiming that thing, Spitter!” Izuku shouted in shock, only to feel a rumble behind him and suddenly the walls burst open and feel something wet and heavy throw him back into the middle of the room. He landed on his palm and sprung onto a wall in time to see Eneko walking to the doors while aiming another shot at Electro with the original gun._

_Izuku wasted no time yanking Electro away and helping him onto a balcony above, webbing the wound to stop it bleeding as best he could. “T.A.R.A.N.T.U.L.A, upload everything to the cloud, send it to the police and call an ambulance for Electro!”_

_Once that was done, he jumped down below and cursed when he realized half the group was gone now. He shook his head and turned to those who remained, determined to beat them._

_“Fine then! Aqua, Spitter and… Whatever the girl can do! I can take it!” He said confidently as he charged his impulse system and took a deep breath. Said girl chuckled._

_“All you have to do is ask for a demonstration, sweetheart~” She grinned before suddenly screeching at him so loud it rocked the house and Izuku screamed, being knocked back as the wall behind him blew open and revealed the outside. Izuku groaned as he pushed back however, his suit now lined with protection against vibrations and he threw both his hands forward so two webs grabbed the girl._

_“Howler it is! Let me show you what I think of your totally lovely voice!” He snarked as he yanked her forward and kicked her out into the outside. He saw Eneko, Obelisk and Tigress heading for a car which he quickly webbed up the tires of before limbo ducking under a heavily pressurized arc of water that probably could have cut into him, just barely in time. He let out a growl and turned, jumping to the side and rolling out the way of an acid blast, the floor slowly being turned to acid, giving him an idea as he hopped from spot to spot until…_

_“Ha! Good luck getting us now, Spider-Brat!” Alvarez laughed. Izuku shook his head and leapt up high before swinging right into a kick that knocked Alvarez into a frame that cracked and brought an empty balcony down on him, knocking him out but leaving him alive thanks to his acid melting all the debris before it could impale him._

_“Someone forgot what I could do.” Izuku shook his head, turning to a trapped Aqua. “Guess that’s why you’re the small timers.”_

_“They may be small time but I’m not.” Aqua growled, eyes glowing brighter as every pipe in the wall burst and a whole complicated ‘laser grid’-like construction water came flying at him, most definitely with enough pressure to kill as it chopped through clean wood. Izuku however managed to, barely, dodge each strike until the end with flips and ducks and every weird contorted and flexible position he could pull off, finally attaching two webs to what remained of the wall behind Aqua before launching forward and kicking him right into the outside as Izuku latched onto him, so they rolled into the field together._

_He leapt off at the last moment and heard a noise behind him making him duck just in time to avoid a strike from Obelisk who had charged him from behind. “Well hey there big guy…”_

_“YOU NOT GETTING BOSS!”_

_“Not the sophisticated talker type then.” Izuku deadpanned as the man rushed him again, only for Izuku to duck to the side and rush him himself, delivering an impulse punch full force to the man’s jaw and cracking it. The stone man stumbled and Izuku grabbed him by the leg, spinning and spinning and spinning before throwing his full weight into Eneko’s car, crushing it entirely as said man dove to the ground with a growl._

_“Annoyingly impressive.”_

_“Guess the papers were right, I am pretty spectacular.” Izuku chuckled, webbing Eneko’s hand to the ground. “And wrong as well, cause you’re not unstoppable.”_

_“We’ll see.” Eneko threw back in his face with a twisted grin. “If there is one thing you should not do, araña, it is mess with the_ [ _Familia_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mEX9ht4bexQ) **_._ ** _”_

_For some reason Izuku didn’t understand, a shiver ran down his spine at that. Then he heard rapidly approaching footsteps._

_“Good luck.” Eneko laughed right before Izuku turned as he got a warning from his AI, only to feel a concrete fist crash into his face full force and throw him several feet back into a tree, knocking him to the floor and making him cough up blood, forcing him to lift his mask enough to spit it out. He didn’t bother to pull it back down as he felt more blood pool._

_He looked up to see Obelisk growling angrily with balled fists and Tigress standing with unsheathed claws and a crazed look in her eyes. “Time to cut the spider~”_

_“YOU BREAK JAW! OBELISK BREAK YOU!” Obelisk screamed in rage as he charged and Izuku only pulled up his impulse system in time to throw up an ineffective block that still made him stagger backwards before being picked up by the chest and thrown at the car he’d thrown the villain into before._

_Izuku groaned and pushed up in time to go wide eyed as he saw the villain charging yet again. Thinking fast, he charged Impulse into his foot and delivered a hard kick forward that the villain ran right into and got kicked back from while Izuku jumped back and flipped into a fighting position. Noticing a lake behind the behemoth, he cracked his neck and bolted forward right before leaping over Obelisk just in time to dodge a sucker punch that instead hit the ground and got the giant trapped._

_Izuku flipped sideways and landed on his feet, shooting two webs onto his back and using his full power to yank the man out and throw him right into the lake, managing to land him near the deep end. The man let out a loud enraged growl and turned to move only to sink far too fast to swim, dropping beneath the water and out of sight._

_“Damn, guess I’m still not good at skipping stones.” Izuku quipped as he coughed up some more blood only for a growl to get him to turn in time to feel four claws drag over his chest and another clawed hand manage to pull off his mask, knocking it off and exposing his face._

_“Aww, he’s a cutie! I’m gonna enjoy breaking him!” Tigress cackled maniacally as her body slammed him into the ground and kicked him away, making him roll only to see an approaching orange and black missle that delivered harsh strike after strike, throwing Izuku’s whole body from side to side with each attack._

_This wasn’t good, this was very, very bad! Another claw strike into his leg and he was picked up by the back before thrown harshly into the ground and being kicked so hard he slid up to beside Eneko, who looked at him and cackled. “Shouldn’t have upset the Tigress, Pequeño.”_

_“S-Shut up.” Izuku growled as he webbed his mask back and got up, covering his face and hoping beyond hope somehow the chaos had made them unable to really take it in. Tigress followed with the mask and the second it was back on she was right atop him, smacking him to the side and stalking towards him ready to pounce. “Ow…”_

_“Time for the kill.” Tigress cackled in delight. It was embarrassingly, terrifyingly clear she’d just been playing with him so far. “Such a good hunt. Shame it has to end.”_

_Then, at that moment, sirens sounded and they all got distracted as the ambulances and police cars approached._

_“Shit!” The villainess cursed. “How’d they get here so fast?! We gotta go boss-“_

_“Forget it.” Eneko groaned. “Run. The plans can still work, just go!”_

_“But-“_

_“MISCINDER TAKE HER!” Eneko suddenly shouted as Izuku pushed up. He tried to web the Tigress down, only for an ice barricade to stop him and next thing he knew he could see Miscinder forcibly dragging the Tigress away, leaving Izuku alone with Eneko._

_“POLICE! FREEZE AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP!” The officers called as they arrived, only for a suddenly rumbling to get everyone’s attention. All eyes turned to the lake and then suddenly Obelisk was thrown out, skidding across the ground and coughing up water. He didn’t get up however, instead collapsing. A scream from an officer brought all attention back to the lake and Izuku paled as he watched a giant monster of pure water form._

_“_ **_NOT SMALL TIME ANYMORE, SPIDER-MAN!_ ** _” The water warrior screamed as it threw a tidal wave at the group. Izuku went wide eyed and immediately sprang into action, getting everyone out the way and zipping all the officers and paramedics up into trees out the way. Even Eneko, though he only webbed the man by his pants to a decently sturdy tree branch._

_Then he landed and turned to see a giant pressurized waterspike coming straight for him, too fast for him to dodge. “Oh c-crap-“_

_Then next thing he knew, he was in a tree. He blinked and looked down, seeing the water spear soaring off as the spot he had been on was now empty._

_“Ya o-okay?” A voice coughed and he turned to see-_

_“Electro?!”_

_“N-Name’s… Max actually.” The man coughed out. “E-Electro w-was some stupid get big quick s-scheme… but fuck is my life not worth it.”_

_“T-Thanks for the save.” Izuku sighed, wincing as he felt his wounds ache, then suddenly Max put a hand out and Izuku felt them closing. “W-What the-“_

_“Overcharging your body. One of the few good tricks I know. Sets your healing into overtime, figure I owe you for the villains and saving my life and I assume calling those ambulances._

_“Well then we’re even, now I gotta stop this dude, somehow…” Izuku winced at the thought, only for Max to shake his head._

_“You wait here. I got this.” He said and Izuku blinked._

_“Wait what? You can’t-“_

_“I still owe ya!” Electro shouted as his entire body light up blew and he took into the air like a lighting bolt, forming above the farm and then suddenly, an intense thunderstorm looked as though it had ripped over the lake alone as thousands of electrical strikes, like blue lightning bolts, ripped into the ground in a single instant, over and over, as the water villain screamed until suddenly…_

_The water evaporated, leaving a smoking Aqua at the bottom as Electro crashed to the ground, turning back to normal and breathing heavily. Izuku immediately rushed over and helped him to an ambulance, before hearing police approaching._

_He wanted to be sure Max would be okay… but he couldn’t get caught. They had Eneko now, Spider-Man’s work was done. With that, he took off, swinging home and hoping to god that was the last of the De Leon’s operating in Musutafu._

* * *

_A week later, Eneko De Leon sat in a cell with an almost amused smile, picking up his one phone call. “Miscinder, you there?”_

_…_

_“Yes. The plan is still going fine. I was not meant to be here this soon, but what is done is done.”_

_…_

_“No, just me, Aqua and Obelisk. It seems Howler realized what was happening when she regained consciousness and made the wise decision to grab Spitter and retreat until further instruction.”_

_…_

_“What can I say? Despite his meddling, the Spider’s names were catchy.”_

_…_

_“Es un mocoso y una molestia, pero es solo un mortal. I saw him without the mask.”_

_…._

_“You did? I am impressed. You work fast. Mata a la madre. We will make sure he knows that you do not mess with the De Leon family.”_

_…._

_“Si? Yes, I do think that would be a good idea. Whether you rough him up a little or not is your prerogative.”_

_…._

_“It is not a concern. Just alert me when he is no longer a problem.”_

_Eneko smiled as he hung up._

_Perhaps it was not the way he had intended it, there may have been a few setbacks but so far things were going excellently. He couldn’t wait to get started on his work as he looked out his cell toward the courtroom that he would plead guilty in._

_‘Tartarus, here I come.’_

* * *

Izuku spotted Tigress sprinting through the streets and shook his head, zipping down below and swinging with speed through the street, landing a web on her foot and bringing her crashing to the ground as he flipped to a standing position, immediately ready to fight.

“Well, you’re much better at hide and seek than before.” Tigress giggled as she clawed off the webs and stood up. “Where are your little girlfriends, boy? Too scared of the big bad tigress?~”

“You may be big, dumb, and ugly, but you’re not scary.” Izuku spat, crouching down slightly in preparation to pounce.

“Aww, now now… is that anyway to talk to a lady?”

“No, but a blood hungry psychopath yeah!” He retorted as he bolted forward. Tigress reacted and did the same and a flurry of fists, dodges and blocks were exchanged. Every punch that Izuku blocked rattled him but he refused to budge, delivering strike after strike that slowly pushed the villainess back as he continued his relentless offense.

But unfortunately, it couldn’t keep up forever and with a sudden ferocious snarl a claw struck his next block hard enough to break it before a backhand knocked him down and he felt teeth dig into his leg and throw him across the street into a building. Izuku groaned and pushed up, looking up to see Tigress had some blood in her mouth and her eyes… her eyes were crazier. She’d gone full feral.

“PREY REALLY SHOULD LEARN TO JUST DIE!” She bellowed as she rushed at him, ready to claw him only for a web to hit her in the face from the side and yank her into a punch. Izuku looked and smiled slightly as he saw Itsuka had delivered the single harsh and powerful punch that knocked the tigress back, who then suddenly buckled over as though struck in the stomach… which it turned out she had been as Kinoko turned visible and hopped away.

“I don’t think you should be asking for that when you’re not the predator here.” Itsuka snarled lowly as she took on a martial arts stance and Kinoko leapt back, doing a backwards cartwheel into a simpler fighting stance.

“You won’t win!” Tigress snarled, baring her sharp teeth as her claws glinted with the artificial lights around her. She looked particularly deranged with the blood pouring out her mouth. She didn’t say anything else but let out an animalistic growl. Itsuka just narrowed her eyes before smirking, as did Kinoko when Izuku stood up.

“Snarl all you want kitty…” Itsuka began, before Kinoko continued for her with a shit-eating grin.

“With all three of us here, you [ can’t stop us ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qHoCF3HpzeU) now!” 

Tigress growled and looked around them all with crazy narrowed eyes, clearly weighing up her options. At any moment she’d lash out and they’d have to react. Izuku couldn’t help but grin as he looked around.

No matter which direction she went, she’d be trapped between them all, and they could beat her. She let out a roar and rushed at Itsuka who just shook her head with a snort and just flipped over her, webbing her back and pulling her into a head to head fist fight, her natural combative skills making her a far better match for the titan as she delivered harsher more deliberate blows with every punch that rocked the villainess until finally Itsuka broke the big cat villains block and grabbed her by the shirt.

“SILK, CATCH!”

The villaines went flying and Silk rushed forward, leaping up and aiming a dive kick just right to catapult right into Tigress using webs to yank herself back down fast before flipping off into a side flip and landing in the perfect position to roll back into a cartwheel kick as Tigress was getting up, stunning her and leaving her leg open for a strong kick that brought her down.

Right as Kinoko did so, Izuku launched at a lamppost and swung around it rapidly, launching off at the villainess and kicking her in the face, using it to launch up onto a wall he latched onto and yanked her up towards.

She growled and dug a claw in before trying to fight with one hand, throwing a kick that hit Izuku and forced him to backflip, only to see Kinoko yank Tigress back down with force into the concrete ground back first while the orange missile that was a falling Spider-Woman deliver a super powered spider kick right into the stunned villainess, winding her hard. 

Itsuka flipped back immediately and webbed her hands down, while Kinoko quickly shot two webs through Itsuka’s legs to hold down Tigresses feet. Quickly realizing what he had to do he added his own webs to the mix and webbed down the villainess by the middle, before swapping out the cartridges on his web-shooters well aware they were likely getting close to running out.

He then flipped down to his companions’ sides and took a deep breath. “Nice going you two.”

“How did you ever manage without us, Zuzu?” Kinoko giggled as she high fived Itsuka and hugged him.

“No idea, Silk. No idea.” He shook his head fondly before suddenly their H.U.D.S went off and they all quickly got back into fighting stances as Tigress suddenly roared again and ripped away with frightening ease, whipping around scary fast with her eyes now wide and unhinged. She didn’t say a single word, just snarling all the while.

She’d gone full feral and then… she rushed right at them and they had to scatter, avoiding a deadly claw strike by mere inches. 

“Shit! She won’t stay down unless we make her!” Itsuka cursed, jumping up to a wall. “Impulses don’t seem to be working!”

“Maybe because they don’t have enough charge.” Izuku got an idea. “Silk! Spider-Woman! Power trip!”

Silk’s eyes sparkled and her body glowed as she shot forward at speed, ducking under Tigress’s legs and shooting straight through the gap, landing down the street and using two impulse powered webs to yank off her feet. “I GOT HER! NOW!”

“I’LL BE THE MISSILE!” Itsuka hollered as she used several super powered jumps to get higher and higher until she ran out of walls and roof and was high up in the sky, finally coming down. Izuku shot a web up to her and she grabbed it, then with the web charged up fully Izuku grinned.

“SPECIAL ATTACK: POWER TRIP KICK!” Izuku bellowed as he yanked Itsuka down with all the power he could manage, sending her straight to the ground like a missile of spider-based power, coming down on Tigress and landing two very harsh blows to the Titan stomach from her fists colliding first, causing the very ground beneath to crack and explode. 

Itsuka jumped to a wall and yanked her up into the air with a web, more of which came from all sides to bind her up in the air and then finally Silk forcibly yanked her to one side, sending her crashing through a wall and knocking her out for good.

Itsuka jumped down with wide eyes. “Holy shit! That was way more powerful than I expected! You sure she can take that Izu?!”

“Yeah, no issue.” Izuku nodded, rushing forward towards the hole. “She’s the strongest one of them. Trust me, you do not want to underestimate how much it takes to keep her down. Come on, let’s go make sure she can’t escape this time.”

Both girls followed and they leapt inside, walking towards the hole and jumping inside into an empty theatre. He spotted the villainess on the floor groaning and went to rush forward only for T.A.R.A.N.T.U.L.A to suddenly detect danger and a gunshot to ring out.

“EEK!” Kinoko let out a squeal of surprise as the lights died and they were drowned in darkness, as several more shots went off and took out the rest of the lights.

“GUN! VILLAIN WITH A GUN!” Itsuka’s voice called out and Izuku immediately set T.A.R.A.N.T.U.L.A to night vision mode, looking around only to stop and feel sick. Tigress was laying flat, with a warm liquid oozing out from her head. She’d been shot in the head.

“H-He killed Tigress!” He was shocked. Who the hell-

A voice spoke and Izuku felt his entire body freeze and his own blood turn cold.

“She always was too prone to going feral for my tastes.” It was unmistakably the distorted voice of Miscinder. “A liability when you have important plans to deal with.”

“YOU!” Izuku snarled with pure rage, looking all around for him only to find nothing. The voice echoed too much to get an exact location. “GET OUT HERE YOU BASTARD.”

“Now, now. There’s no need for that. I have much more important things to do then deal with three easily squashed spiders.” Miscinder chuckled and Izuku realized with a sudden start that Tigress hadn’t had the drill on her. Izuku went to open his mouth but T.A.R.A.N.T.U.L.A lit up first and there was another gunshot.

“ARRRGGGHHHHH!” Kinoko let out an ear-splitting scream of pain and Izuku paled as he turned end rushed to where it had come from, finding the girl in the dark.

“SILK! SILK NO! TALK TO ME!”

“Z-ZUZU! IT HURTS!”

“SILK! YOU FUCKING MONSTER!” Itsuka let out an enraged snarl and threw out a pulse blast in the general direction of the echo-y voice who just chuckled.

“Not there. What’s the matter, Izuku? You sound scared.” Miscinder laughed before a whooshing noise was heard and suddenly their exit was blocked with a massive mountain of ice while in the corner, a flame started on a wooden stage, spreading fast and slowly bringing light back.

“NO!” Izuku shouted.

“Oh, was I wrong? Perhaps it’s a good thing I’m returning some light. After all, I guess you're not living up to that promise. Didn’t you say you wouldn’t be [ scared of the dark ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2PseFtWaBWw)?”

Izuku went blind with rage and horror as Miscinder finally escaped, leaving them to their fate. In his mind, something rooted him down, paralyzed him on the spot. A memory.

* * *

  
  


_BANG! BANG!_

_“MOM! NO!”_

_Thud. Scared, shocked green eyes._

_“Izuku…?”_

_“Mom! No! YOU BASTAR-“ AHH!”_

_He was thrown into a wall. He landed in pain and looked up, only to see a foot come down and knock him out, the last thing in his vision the shocked and horrified look on his mother’s face as she bled out on the floor from the gunshot wound in her shoulder…._

  
  
  
  


_Miscinder left as he passed out._

* * *

_It had been a few days and Izuku had been so sure everything would work out. Everything hadn’t worked out. Miscinder had found him and taken everything…_

_He’d gotten a message letting him know from T.A.R.A.N.T.U.L.A., rushed there only to be ambushed and forced to watch as his identity was revealed and his mother was shot before him._

_He could see her eyes in his mind. He could see the shock. The confusion. The fear._

_He could see the pain as she dropped. He could feel that pain every second. He woke up screaming in bed._

_The funeral was a small affair. Mitsuki and even Katsuki had been decently respectful and moved on, leaving Izuku alone with the grave when he finally broke down, sobbing and hugging the grave like a lifeline. As if waiting for a pair of arms to wrap around him like his mom always did, comforting him._

_Those arms never came, just cold stone reminding him of the harsh reality he was in now._

_“I’m sorry! I’m s-sorry… I’m sorry… I should of saved you… I’m sorry… I promise, I’ll… I’ll get t-them for this. I won’t let anyone else get h-hurt. I’ll s-stop him! Stop Miscinder… I know you w-were scared a-and I’m s-sorry for making you that way… but I’m n-not s-scared. I’m not scared of the dark. I w-won’t let them r-ruin anyone else. I should of told you…” He sobbed, tears rolling down his face and onto the grave and the dirt. He sobbed and sobbed until he had nothing left and finally, his anguished expression hardened as a single goal formed. “I’ll s-stop him. No m-matter what.”_

* * *

_After that, Musutafu began to change. It wasn’t noticeable on the surface but… Spider-Man had become a part of the culture in the short time he’d managed to make his presence known. He had a way of sticking out, something unique, the vigilante who exposed himself for all to see._

_The one who didn’t just shout ideals but followed them. The Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man, willing to interact with the average citizen any time and help them even with the mundane. A normal hero had no general obligation to help you with your litter, to stop to give you directions, to stop low level petty crimes without quirks._

_They could, but only the most dedicated of heroes did. Spider-Man did it all without even asking for a paycheque. So when Spider-Man’s interactivity stopped, when he became a quieter shadow, only ever appearing to take down criminals and disappearing or in odd spots looking as if he were a man on a mission, the world noticed._

_And in his ‘real’ life, everyone noticed Izuku change too. Because he’d finally done something drastic. They wanted to move him to an orphanage. Let him be adopted by some random person he’d never met._

_Izuku had no interest in that. His mom was his mom, and he was going to let anyone replace. So he’d grabbed his most important possession and ran, taking over one of the abandoned warehouses down by Dagobah near his workstation._

_And from there, he went into being Spider-Man full time, forgetting school, moving on. He only cared about one thing._

_Every search on the computer. Every criminal he tracked down. Every lead he followed. It all led him to one place and finally, when he heard Max had woken up in hospital after passing out from quirk exhaustion, he’d joined the man._

_Made sure he was alright then he’d gotten everything he could about Miscinder. And finally, he’d set T.A.R.A.N.T.U.L.A to ping him for even the slightest chance of Miscinder appearing at any crime._

_Fortunately, Max had understood the second he’d been given the full story and provided Izuku with everything he knew. Then finally, three weeks after the incident, Izuku finally got a ping._

_A fleeing assassin on Doragon street. Izuku had never run faster with or without impulse, swinging through the streets above the police cars below blaring their sirens, shooting ahead and spotting a figure running and leaping between buildings._

_Izuku didn’t even hesitate the second he got close enough to yank the man up and slam him down into an alley below, landing on the ground with a growl._

_“Should have killed me when you had the chance.” Izuku snarled as he landed and stood up, marching towards the villain who had the audacity to laugh._

_“So persistent. But I’m afraid killing you wasn’t in the contract.” Miscinder chuckled, standing up tall and facing him just in time to block a punch that had gone straight for the man’s throat. “Now now, what kind of hero goes for the throat, Son?”_

_“The kind that wants to kill you!” Izuku shouted back, not even thinking on the words just spoken, throwing more and more punches that were blocked until finally Miscinder let the last one through. It landed… and he didn’t even flinch as Izuku let out a pained cry and felt as though he broke his hand. “The hell!?”_

_“After your little interference I had to upgrade again. Thankfully a friend owed me one, so I have quite the good resistance now to physical damage now, not just internally to fire anymore but externally to all damage. Especially good when you have a fire quirk.”_

_Fire shot from his left hand and Izuku went wide eyes as he flopped back and jumped up out the way, landing on the wall and glaring while the fire exploded out all around the ground, keeping Izuku from being able to go back down. “I thought your quirk was that water ice thing?!”_

_“Hardly.” Miscinder chuckled as he walked through the flames. “I’m disappointed though Izuku. You were so close to finally doing something worth being proud of then you became a goody two shoes failure again.”_

_“The hell are you talking about?” Izuku snarled as he got ready to strike… only for Miscinder to remove his mask and cause Izuku to freeze as everything he knew came crumbling down, his world imploding. “N-No…”_

_Hisashi Midoriya stared at Izuku with a twisted smile. “I guess you really will be useless forever, even to your mother.”_

_A beat._

_A fire._

_A burning, insatiable, pure, violent inferno of rage took over and Izuku screamed as he launched forward, all care about the fire forgotten as he landed and rushed the man, determined not to beat him but to kill him, blow after blow thrown._

_“Try harder!” Hisashi laughed, dodging each one easily. “You’re sloppy when you’re angry, especially over something so trivial.”_

_“THAT WAS MY MOM YOU FUCKING BASTARD!” One landed, hard enough that Miscinder was forcibly dragged back through the concrete from the hysterical strength of Izuku’s blow, who rushed in again full of adrenaline and burning anger. “SHE TRUSTED YOU!”_

_Another impact._

_“SHE LOVED YOU!”_

_Yet another. The belt cracked._

_“YOU BROKE HER FUCKING HEART BECAUSE YOUR NOTHING MORE THEN A PATHETIC, USELESS, PIECE OF SHIT!”_

_Two blows that knocked Hisashi off his feet as he looked genuinely briefly shocked, looking up to see a pure incarnate of rage before him._

_“AND NOW YOU FUCKING KILLED HER!? WELL IT'S YOUR TURN_ DAD _!” Izuku spat the word like the insult it was to him, running forward determined to break the man’s neck with his next punch._

_But it never arrived as a sudden scream let out and several windows exploded. Izuku froze as he saw a woman falling out and immediately changed course, running up the wall to catch her before looking down. “No!”_

_Miscinder was nowhere in sight. Yet somehow his voice reached Izuku, sounding far too amused despite the beat down he just took. “Did I forget to mention the fires were slipping into all the buildings? Good luck saving them all.”_

_And at that moment, the top of one of the buildings exploded._

**Author's Note:**

> Want to talk to me on discord? You can find me at Syber Space:  
> https://discord.gg/aSMswsv
> 
> You may also be able to find me on Epsi's Hoard if you're lucky:  
> https://discord.gg/thehoard
> 
> Enjoyed the OC villains I presented in this first half? Well then why not come and see some OC heroes I had a hand in creating? Presenting the Pride Patrol:  
> https://the-pride-patrol.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this first 105 page, 23000+ word long first half to this story! I put a lot of work into it, including making sure all the songs fit in, so I hope it pays off! Do let me know in the comments what you liked about it please!


End file.
